


Land of the Long White Cloud

by Kiwifeathers



Series: New Zealand Warriors [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifeathers/pseuds/Kiwifeathers
Summary: A reboot of an old story covering the adventures of five warrior clans as they face a grave new challenges both from the outside and within. Set in New Zealand in present day. Rated T for canon typical levels of violence and the occasional cuss ;)





	1. Clan Allegiances and Guide

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Welcome all to the story! This is a reboot of a very old story that was never finished by myself oh... eight years ago? The plot has had a complete revamp and most of the characters names have changed (mostly because I could only remember a few), and this time I am a lot more organised with the plot! Please enjoy!
> 
> The setting is a real place in New Zealand, near where I grew up, although the area has been scaled up to make realistically sized territories that can support the clan cats, along with a couple of other tweaks to offer more native variety to the area. I would like to get a map together soon to make it nice and clear for everyone what the layout is... Obviously some of the cats names take inspiration from native animals and plants. The cats do still know of their big cat ancestors, so you will still see names like "tiger" or "lion" but you won't see names with British or American animals/plants not present in NZ, such as "fox" or "badger".

**CLAN ALLEGIANCES & GUIDE**

 

**FERNCLAN (26)-** _To the east of the lake and across the river from Marshclan territory are the forest-dwelling and prosperous Fernclan; generally honourable cats that follow the warrior code and that value honesty and loyalty. Their foliage lush territory is long but narrow following the river to the west and cliffs to the east. Their land stretches from the dirt thunderpath by Steep-Rise to a thin point meeting with Gorseclan. The river is often a site of border skirmishes with Marshclan, particularly in summer when the river has dried up. Up on top of the cliffs is a field where twolegs keep their sheep and is not part of clan territory; though sometimes cats will make the somewhat dangerous climb up the cliffs for the view. While nothing is stopping them from hunting there the forest is usually prey-rich and with the risk of the climb there is no need. The sheltered Fernclan camp is roughly in the centre of their territory; backed up against the cliffs on one side and surrounded by undergrowth on the other, it is easy to defend. Flamestar is a fairly experienced and well-regarded leader._

**LEADER:** Flamestar- a red ticked tabby tom with green eyes. 7 lives left. Mate of Willowwind.

**DEPUTY:** Earthshatter- a large, heavyset chocolate mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes. Mate of Duckwing.

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**MEDICINE CAT:**  Sheepfur- a small white she-cat with thick long fur and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice:_  Stormpaw- silver spotted tabby and white tom with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS:** Beetlepelt- a black tortoiseshell bicolour she-cat with an interesting coat pattern and blue eyes.

Willowwind- black silver mackerel tabby she-cat with a lithe form and orange eyes. Mate of Flamestar.

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Graniteclaw- black tom with amber eyes and large thick claws. Mate of Tuisong.

Wrenfeather- red silver ticked tabby she-cat with angular features and hazel eyes.

_Apprentice: Keapaw_

Grasstail- cinnamon silver ticked tabby tom with angular features and hazel eyes.

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Lizardfang- fawn spotted tabby bicolour tom with green eyes. Mate of Riverrun.

Riverrun- dark blue tortoiseshell she-cat with a semi-long coat and green eyes. Mate of Lizardfang.

Rednose- ruddy coloured green-eyed tom cat with a thick, bushy tail and a large scar across his nose.

Silverheart- black silver mackerel tabby and white tom with green eyes. Mate of Roseear.

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw._

Shadestorm- powerful seal point with white tom with blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES:** Keapaw-black classic tabby and white she-cat with green and amber flecked eyes.

Lionpaw- cream spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes and thick fur.

Sparrowpaw- solid chocolate she-cat with a white spot on her chest. Green eyes.

Frostpaw- solid white tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

Blackpaw- big black and white tom with all black feet. Yellow eyes.

**QUEENS:** Roseear-lilac tortoiseshell bicolour with blue eyes. Heavily pregnant with Silverheart's kits.

Duckwing- black silver ticked tabby and white queen. Amber eyes. Mate of Earthshatter. Kits: Birdkit (chocolate ticked tabby tom with amber eyes) and Barkkit (black silver mackerel tabby and white tom with green eyes).

Chilleye- young blue-eyed white she-cat with long legs and pelt. Mostly deaf. Lives with Queens full time.

Tuisong- shiny black smoke classic tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mate of Graniteclaw. Kits: Ashkit (black she-cat with blue eyes), Lichenkit (black smoke spotted tabby and white tom with amber eyes) and Wetakit (black tom with one white paw and amber eyes).

**ELDERS:** Firefang- red ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Nighttail **-** black she-cat covered in battle scars. Green eyes. Former mate of Ripplestreak; they now constantly argue.

Ripplestreak- silver mackerel tabby and white tom with blue eyes. One ear was torn off in past battles. Oldest cat in Fernclan. Retired deputy and former mate of Nighttail; they now endlessly bicker.

 

**GORSECLAN (24)-**   _South of Fernclan and with cliffs to the east and Fieldclan to the west, with unknown lands further south, Gorseclan is a generally a brave and strong-willed, if slightly prickly clan of cats. Their territory is mostly full of scrub and rocky outcrops with the odd small, rough tree, and this, along with a set of twoleg beehives found just outside their territory to the south, is what is blamed by other clans for the constant pointy thing clearly kept up their tailfur. Fortunately, as they are the bottom of clan territories with only a small border with Fernclan and the other with peaceful Fieldclan, they don't have as many opportunities to get into conflicts as they could do. These cats occasionally range outside of clan territory to their south to hunt, if times get tough; something the other clans aren't fond of. Their camp is found backed up against the cliffs; like Fernclan, though it is at the southern point of their territory, with the outside surrounded by dry gorse, broom and bramble. If the entry tunnels are blocked, the camp becomes nearly impenetrable. Icestar recently took over after the premature death of the last leader. He is a strong, experienced warrior and great things are expected of him._

**LEADER:**  Icestar- muscular, nearly pure white tom with black ears and orange eyes. 9 lives. Mate of Sorrelfur.

_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

**DEPUTY** : Sorrelfur- lilac silver spotted tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Icestar.

**MEDICINE CAT:**  Longtail- young blue spotted tabby tom with an unusually long tail and hazel eyes.

**WARRIORS:** Thickstripe- large, thick-bodied black mackerel tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

Kowhaifall- red classic tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Rowanpaw_

Smudgepelt- unusually marked seal tortoiseshell sepia with white she-cat; has a large dark patch on face, causing her stunning blue eyes to stand out.

_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

Windheart- silver seal tabby point tom with a white chest and paws and blue eyes. Mate of Flowerdust.

Horsefoot- chunky black tom with big paws and amber eyes. Mate of Kowhaifall.

Mottledtail- long-haired black tortoiseshell smoke she-cat with light green eyes.

Dartwing- young thick furred caramel-shaded tom with green eyes and a distinctive ruff around his neck

_Apprentice: Mistpaw_

Runninghorse- black bicolour she-cat with amber eyes.

Smokeblaze- solid blue tom with orange eyes. Mate of Creampelt.

Ruffledmane- thick, messy-furred lilac ticked tabby tom.

_Apprentice: Hedgepaw_

Hornetclaw- cream ticked tabby and white tom with fierce amber eyes.

Spiderstreak- tall black tom with green eyes; a former rouge.

**APPRENTICES:** Rowanpaw- deep shaded red ticked tabby tom with dark green eyes and a semi-long pelt.

Dapplepaw- chocolate tortoiseshell bicolour she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Mistpaw- chocolate smoke point tom with blue eyes.

Pebblepaw- solid grey/blue tom with hazel eyes.

Hedgepaw- tiny fluffy black bi-color tom with amber eyes.

**QUEENS:** Creampelt- cream spotted tabby queen with long fur and hazel eyes. Mate of Smokeblaze. Kit: Honeykit (cream ticked tabby she-cat with orange eyes- held back from becoming an apprentice with her brother Pebblepaw due to whitecough).

Flowerdust- cinnamon silver ticked tabby with striking green eyes. Expecting kits with Windheart.

**ELDERS:**

Clayclaw- still intimidating cream smoke tom with hazel eyes.

Smallstep- one-eyed she-cat; black silver ticked tabby with amber eyes. Oldest cat in clan.

 

**FIELDCLAN (23)-**   _These gentle, unobtrusive but determined cats have the most borders shared with another clan of any of the five clans found by the lake; only to their south are there no clan cats; marked by a twoleg fence and the large cattle often found on the other side of it. To the north is Marshclan along with the Great Hollow where gatherings take place, to the west Gustclan, and to the east Gorseclan along with the very tip of Fernclan's southern border. Having so many other clans at their doorstep can make these cats a little nervous, but they do their best to avoid trouble and are can summon unexpected ferocity to defend their home, loved ones and clan. Their land is mostly open, lush grass and flower fields, along with a pine forest on their western side. Their territory prized for growing ingredients for medicinal uses. Within the pines where their camp is found, hidden in a pile of fallen pines and the undergrowth that has grown up around them. Their leader is Murkstar; considered to be slightly too easy going; though his own clan knows he can get serious when needs be._

**LEADER:**  Murkstar- dark mackerel tabby smoke tom with one white toe and hazel eyes. 8 lives. Mate of Blueshine.

**DEPUTY:**  Heronlegs- blue bicolor she-cat with very long legs and blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** Deerspot- cinnamon spotted tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice:_  Lakepaw: compact black classic tabby tom with hazel eyes.

**WARRIORS:**  Possumtail: thin black classic tabby tom with a dark bushy tail and green eyes.

_Apprentice: Ferretpaw_

Batear: Black tom with very large ears and orange eyes.

Hedgewhisker- tabby point she-cat with blue eyes and long expressive whiskers.

_Apprentice: Kiwipaw_

Nightcloud- black shaded tom with a white tail tip and chin and green eyes. Mate to Fantail.

Needleclaw- lilac silver classic tabby tom with razor sharp claws and hazel eyes.

Piedfur- cinnamon van she-cat with amber eyes.

Gorseheart- fawn ticked tabby harlequin tom with hazel eyes.

_Apprentice: Bushpaw_

Poppypelt- apricot tortoiseshell van she-cat with blue eyes.

Spiralfoot- caramel smoke bicolor tom with a twisted front right paw and green eyes. Mate of Brightwind.

Waspsting- large fawn shaded van she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudblaze- chocolate bicolor tom with a large white blaze on face and hazel eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**  Kiwipaw- chocolate tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Ferretpaw- seal-pointed tom with blue eyes.

Bushpaw- fawn bicolor tom with amber eyes.

**QUEENS:** Blueshine- blue silver tabby van queen with blue eyes. Mate to Murkstar. Kits: Leapingkit (blue mackerel bicolour she-cat with hazel eyes), Skinkkit (blue tabby van tom with white toes and blue eyes), Earthkit (dark chocolate smoke van tom with hazel eyes) and Daisykit (blue spotted tabby bicolor she-cat with green eyes).

Brightwind- lavender queen with amber eyes. Expecting kits to Spiralfoot.

Fantail- bushy tailed black bicolor she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate to Nightcloud. Kit: Springkit (compact black tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes).

**ELDERS:**  Houndleg- tall silver classic tabby bicolor tom with yellow eyes.

 

**GUSTCLAN (20)-**   _Shy and flighty but resilient and speedy Gustclan cats lay claim to the largest territory of all five clans; though theirs is hilly and sparse in both landscape and prey, so the other clans usually don't complain about this. Bordered by Fieldclan to the southeast and the Great Hollow by the northeast, with uncharted hilly, even mountainous terrain in all other directions; the Gustclan landscape is dominated almost entirely by dry grass and twoleg sheep. There are stands of pine; growing in straight lines alongside mankind's fences keeping their livestock where they want them and offering them some shelter. Fortunately for Gustclan, it also offers shelter for them. Prey can be sparse, particularly in summer as the grass dries out and then dies. True to the clan's name, a strong wind blows over the hills most of the time, though luckily the camp is sheltered from this wind in a large ditch by a stand of pines. With some shelter from the landscape here, some bushes have grown providing more places for the cats to make their home. Like Icestar, Finchstar is a new leader, though in her case there are some doubts her cautious and somewhat sensitive personality is up to the task._

**LEADER:**  Finchstar- young black harlequin she-cat with semi-long fur and green eyes. 9 lives.

_Apprentice: Racingpaw_

**DEPUTY:** Tigertail-darkred classic tabby tom with a thick, heavily striped tail and hazel eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:**  Fallheart- fawn classic tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes.

_Apprentice:_  Rockfang- former warrior who decided to train as a medicine cat after an extended stay during sickness. A young dark grey tom with a white blaze on face and chest and orange eyes.

**WARRIORS:** Darkstreak-Black silver smoke van she-cat with semi-long fur and amber eyes. Mate of Mossfur.

_Apprentice: Bramblepaw_

Mossfur- small plush-furred red mackerel tabby bicolour tom with green eyes. Mate of Darkstreak.

Goldwind- pale red shaded she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Larkcry- leggy fawn spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes. Mate of Blackhorse.

Drakewing- black bicolour tom with slightly curled fur and orange eyes.

Geckofang- lithe chocolate she-cat with green eyes.

Rabbitpelt- sleek black silver ticked tabby bicolour tom with green eyes.

Windrunner- white tom with yellow eyes.

Skyblaze- blue spotted tabby bicolour tom with amber eyes.

**APPRENTICES:** Bramblepaw- black classic tabby tom with orange eyes and a long pelt.

Racingpaw- lilac tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**QUEENS:**  Blackhorse- Ebony queen with a white nose snip and yellow eyes. Expecting kits to Larkcry.

**ELDERS:** Lionfang-thin dark cream classic tabby tom with a thick, matted pelt. Half-deaf and blind. The oldest cat in all clans.

Rattail- black spotted tabby van tom with amber eyes and a very thin, long tail.

Lakeeye- white she-cat with once green eyes that are growing foggy blue and sightless with age.

Streakingsun- light red mackerel tabby bicolor tom with tattered ears and green eyes.

 

**MARSHCLAN (24)-**   _Proud and quick-witted Marshclan cats are known mostly for their skill in navigating water and boggy terrain, along with being rather a defensive lot that are easily provoked. Their territory is largely swamp, with some forest and open grassland on their border to the east with Fernclan just before the river. The river and strip of grass on both sides of its banks are hotly contested between the two clans and it never seems to be quite clear who owns it. To their south is Fieldclan, and to the west is the Great Hollow. To the north is the lake; their territory wraps around the bottom and westward side of the lake. Technically as Marshclan own the bottom half of the lake as well; they sometimes fish and hunt waterfowl there, particularly along the shallows. A small island in the lake marks the end of their water border. Cats are not supposed to hunt there; it is a nesting place for waterfowl and allows them a safe place to replenish numbers and provide more prey in the future. The Marshclan dens are found beneath the largest weeping willow in clan territory; found near the Fieldclan border, it's branches touch and run along the ground, creating a sheltering curtain. Marshclan is led by Swallowstar, the oldest current leader among the five clans. He is rather brash and tends to hold grudges but is otherwise considered to be just and a good leader._

**LEADER:**  Swallowstar- black harlequin tom with a silvering muzzle; tall and elegant for a tom. Yellow eyes. 3 lives left.

**DEPUTY:**  Bluewind- blue tom with a heavily scarred face and green eyes.

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

**MEDICINE CAT:** Thunderstream- large cinnamon tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

**WARRIORS:** Tuataratail- thick tailed caramel ticked tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Huiapaw_

Blackbird- glossy black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Bogclaw- tiny white tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Lightningpaw_

Goosedown- grey-blue and white she-cat with luxurious long fur and orange eyes.

Sedgefur- cream classic tabby bicolor she-cat with hazel eyes.

Clawstrike- apricot classic tabby tom with hazel eyes. Mate of Redblaze.

Kakawing- fawn ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes and a large tear in left ear.

Ratapelt- swift deep red mackerel tabby bicolor tom with amber eyes.

Mouseheart- timid little black tabby van tom with orange eyes.

Hawkfang- dark lilac silver spotted tabby tom with a powerful build and hazel eyes.

Barkfoot- muddy black smoke tabby tom with dark feet that look constantly muddy and green eyes.

**APPRENTICES:** Lightningpaw- apricot smoke she-cat with green eyes.

Huiapaw- lilac bicolour she-cat with yellow eyes.

Whitepaw- white tom with a long coat and blue eyes.

**QUEENS:** Redblaze- red spotted tabby and white queen with green eyes. Mate of Clawstrike. Kits: Firekit (red mackerel tabby tom with green eyes) and Windkit (apricot spotted tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes).

**ELDERS:** Leopardtail- black spotted tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

Oakfur- red classic tabby and white tom with green eyes.

Tussockwind- pale cream shaded tom with failing blue eyes. Oldest cat in Marshclan.

 

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS:**

Moonfall- Guardian of Starfalls. A blue silver and white classic tabby she-cat with a long, flowing coat and blue eyes.

Snow- Former kittypet abandoned at the lake by two-legs that stole her from her owners. A seal lynx point rosette Bengal she-cat.

Jock- resident farm-cat from nearest two-leg property that occasionally ranges near clan territory; a black bicolor tom with yellow eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Something short to start us off. And as warriors stories have before... we begin with a kittypet.

It was dark inside the small cage-box.

Within the small cat stumbled as the cage bounced about, unsecured. She yowled in protest at the rough treatment, but the twolegs in the front of the moving monster simply shouted angrily. The she-cat flattened her ears, eyes wide, and fell silent, not wanted to incur their wrath any further. Snow could understand twoleg jabber only a little, but nothing they said she could pick up on; only that they were angry and stressed.

These were not her own twolegs. She had only been with these ones for a few days and nights. They had picked her up from her yard as she lay sunning herself on the front step; tempting her to them with treats and sweet voices and soft hands. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong, but suddenly this morning everything had changed, and they had grabbed her up and put her in the cage-box. She missed her own kindly two-legs now. Even the little one that sometimes harassed her when she wanted to be left alone. It was cute and earnest, in it's own strange way.

Suddenly she was bounced about even further, her head hitting the roof of the cage-box. Snow hissed, but only quietly. One of the twolegs had hit her before. Her side still hurt. She didn't want them to again; and making noise made them angry. She couldn't see outside the monster; only to the twolegs up front, but the thunderpath the monster was running on must have gotten rougher. They had been inside the monster's belly for a while now… she knew they could travel far and fast. It was how she had reached her twoleg owner's home after being taken from her mother. So, where were they?

The monster slowed, and then stopped. Snow crouched low, though she craned her neck and watched the one of the twolegs get out of the monster. Then it's side next to her opened. The twoleg grabbed her box. She could see grass, trees. Hills and the largest pool of water she had ever seen! All sorts of smells hit her nose, pungent and mostly unfamiliar.

The twoleg opened the cage door, and abruptly shook her from it. She flopped unceremoniously onto the grass. The twoleg was glancing around, seeming nervous. All around was a flat field of grass. A few twoleg things around; tables, a small building and those structures the little ones liked to play on. The sun was setting; a mix of a golden glow and creeping shadows. There was nobody around. Further beyond was the big water on one side, the hills on the other and a forest further down along the way.

She blinked up at the twoleg, mewing in a confused and inquiring way. Why had they brought her  _here_? The twoleg then shouted at her again, kicking a leg out toward her. She managed to evade the blow and darted away a safe distance before looking back, wide-eyed, more confused than ever. Why did they do that? What did she do wrong? Where were  _her_  twolegs? What was going on?! She cried out fervently at the twolegs, begging them to hear her, but they had already gotten back into the monster which was already speeding away down the dirt and stone thunderpath and her yowls wouldn't reach them.

Snow ran behind the monster, screeching at the top of her lungs. Her soft paws hurt as they pounded against hard earth and sharp gravel.  _Wait! Stop! Come back! I want to go home!_  Her pleas went unheeded and she was left to sit behind in the billowing dust.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here we meet our second POV cat, Rowanpaw of Gorseclan!

Rowanpaw crouched low into the ground, the greenleaf long, dry grass hiding him from sight well enough despite his dark red ticked tabby coat not blending in well with the light wheaten shade. Green eyes narrowed as they fixed themselves on a scurrying mouse ahead, fossicking about for seeds. The young tom was acutely aware that although he had been assigned to hunt alone, his mentor Kowhaifall could be watching him from somewhere; judging his progress. He took a step forward, slightly distracted by that thought. It was clumsy and made a soft crackling sound. The mouse looked up, startled. Cursing himself, Rowanpaw pressed himself as flat as he could, not budging an inch. He willed the stupid creature to relax and not run. He nearly cried his blessings to Starclan when it did.

The apprentice was wriggling his rear end in preparation to pounce when suddenly a large dappled shape launched out of nowhere on top of the mouse. It didn't take him long to recognize his rival,  _his_  kill hanging in her mouth. "Dappledpaw!" He growled indignantly. "That was  _my_  mouse, you rotten thief!" The she-cat fixed him with that cold blue stare of hers, flicking one ear lazily as she placed the mouse at her paws.

"Was it? Somehow, I doubt it with that pathetic hunting technique of yours. Honestly, it's like you've not improved at all in three moons, just what is Kowhaifall teaching you?" Her voice was as falsely polite and nonchalant as ever. She tossed her tortoiseshell head. "Oh, not that I blame  _her_  for your… i _ncompetence_. She's a good warrior trying to mold, well…" The side long glance she gave him as she let the pause hang in the air, full of insinuation made Rowanpaw flatten his ears. This she-cat!

Rowanpaw hissed, showing his claws. "It's like you want me to shred your pretty little face." Maybe his hunting skills were… in progress still, but Rowanpaw was twice the fighter than any other apprentice and probably most of the warriors to boot!

"Please." Dappledpaw returned with a flat snort, licking a paw.

It irked Rowanpaw how she never took him seriously. His tail lashed as he crouched slightly. "I'd be pleased to teach you a lesson in combat personally any time." One day when he was leader, he couldn't wait to assign her to dirt clearing duty for the rest of her life!

Dappledpaw's turned back to face him, pausing in her paw wash. "Careful now," She mewed quietly, just a hint of hiss coming through her tone. "Icestar would be none too pleased if he heard about you attacking his beloved apprentice."

"Like Icestar cares." Rowanpaw scoffed. He didn't believe Icestar had a beloved anything, aside from maybe his mate and deputy Sorrelfur. Still, he wasn't about to test that theory. Icestar had not been a leader long, but he had already proven he didn't suffer fools gladly. He rose up from his crouch, sheathing his claws. He needed to get away from this cat and flatten his fur. Not to mention he still had prey to catch.

He began to pad away when her high voice called to him. "Don't you want to know who's going to the gathering?" That got his attention enough to look back over his shoulder at her. She looked smug still.

"You, I take it by the insufferable look on your face?"

"Certainly." Dappledpaw purred. "Along with Sorrelfur, Longtail, Thickstripe, Horsefoot, Dartwing, Ruffledmane, Spiderstreak, Kowhaifall and  _you_ , funnily enough." Rowanpaw blinked at her, not quite believing his rival. "I did tell Icestar he need not bother with you, but apparently he thought you should come. You should be grateful." And with that the she-cat picked up the mouse and vanished into the grass, tail held high. Always had to get the last word in!

Still, he couldn't quite muster his full allotment of annoyance for Dappledpaw after being told the news. This would be his first gathering in some time, and it was sure to be an interesting one. The drought caused challenges for all clans. He wanted to know what sorry state Gustclan must be in.

Even from here he could see the bone-dry hills of their territory behind Fieldclan's pines. It was also the first gathering since Icestar had allowed Spiderstreak to join Gorseclan from his life as a rouge; something many Gorseclan cats hadn't liked but Icestar had shut down any opposition to stating they needed strong cats on their side for their glories to come. Icestar had his plans. It had seemed to be going okay for now. Spiderstreak was occasionally difficult and temperamental, but capable enough and Icestar seemed to have earned his total loyalty somehow. Rowanpaw just wished he knew where Icestar had found him and what their new leader was planning on doing. Gaining more territory seemed likely with the emphasis he was placing on combat training. Clearly, he wanted to show a strong force to the other clans; he was bringing some of his best warriors tonight.

Not to mention gatherings were just generally interesting, and for a cat with the brains Rowanpaw had, a great opportunity. Just by listening and being around cats from other clans he would learn their strengths and weaknesses; titbits of information that may come in handy in the future. Yes, this was certainly satisfactory. His lack of prey caught, however, was not.

With a sigh, the red tom started to head up towards the Fernclan border, following the dry river. Foliage was more plentiful up there, and so, hopefully, was the prey. Birds in particular. If he brought back a big fat wood pigeon to rub Dappledpaw's nose in that would be splendid and make his day infinitely better... Just as long as a certain cat wasn't around the border…

He really needed no more distractions today and if his bad luck held he was sure to run into that thorn in his fur tonight anyway.


	4. Chapter 2

Rowanpaw slipped into the hollow with the rest of his clan behind Icestar. Despite having the longest journey; cutting through Fieldclan to get here being a necessity as it always was due to Gorseclan's location, the apprentice noticed they were not the last to arrive. Gustclan's small lean forms and breezy dry grass scent was so far absent. Perhaps they had all starved to death.

His eyes followed Icestar as the white tom sauntered casually over to the Great Oak with Sorrelfur at his side, and then hopped up into its lowest thick branch alongside the other leaders present, mewing a greeting to them.

"No Gustclan yet?" The feminine voice almost made him startle, but Rowanpaw composed himself. His mentor had come to stand beside him, gaze passing over the cats gathered in the clearing. "I hope they don't take too long; we only have so much moonlight to burn, and clouds threaten it." Kowhaifall pointed her delicate nose skyward.

Indeed, there were clouds lingering close to the moon. Supposedly if the full moon was covered, then it was the will of Starclan for the gathering to come to an end; usually due to tempers flaring at what was supposed to be a peaceful event. Rowanpaw thought it nonsense. Dead cats had no power over the clouds and weather.

"I don't know about you in Gorseclan, but frankly we could use those clouds and more still if they bring rain." The new voice came with a new scent; this one like what a medicine cat den smelt of; herbs and flowers, along with a mix of pine. Fieldclan. Rowanpaw knew the scent; though not this cat. The black shaded tom inclined his head.

"Nightcloud." Obviously Kowhaifall had met him before then. Rowanpaw nodded a greeting but otherwise kept his mouth shut. As an apprentice it was best to listen at these events. "How is Fantail?"

"Oh, she's kitted! Not long after the last gathering. Only one but he is strong." Nightcloud purred proudly, obviously speaking of his mate and new offspring.

"I'm sure he will make a fine warrior one day." Kowhaifall replied, going through the expected pleasantries. Rowanpaw was sure the red tabby and white she-cat didn't mind; she was a friendly sort. She then inclined her head towards him. "This is my apprentice, Rowanpaw."

"Ah, I was wondering if he was yours! Is it your first gathering?" The question made Rowanpaw want to bristle. How puny did this cat think he was?! Did he look fresh out from the nursery?!

"It's my third." He replied in a measured way, containing his anger that just barely showed through narrowed eyes. Kowhaifall had shot him a glance. He wouldn't embarrass her or the clan by losing his temper.

"Nearly a warrior then!" Nightcloud replied in a jovial way, waving his tail and seeming to not have noticed the younger tom's irritation. Either that or he was saving them all grace by ignoring it. "I shall look forward to seeing you here with your warrior name soon then, Rowanpaw." He looked back to Kowhaifall. "Your first apprentice eh? Seems like you are doing well." The young warrior purred happily at the praise. "I must be going, but it was great to see you." And off the tom went.

"Friendly isn't he." Rowanpaw grumbled once he was sure the Fieldclan cat was out of earshot.

"At gatherings, sure. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side though. He's an excellent senior warrior, and you may meet him in a battle one day." Kowhaifall replied, watching Nightcloud's retreating form disappear into the throng of cats. "Now, go and find yourself someone else to pester for the night; this is the one time I can be free of you." She ushered him away good-humouredly with a wave of her paw before getting up and vanishing herself. Rowanpaw assumed she had cats she wanted to catch up with before the meeting proper began.

Rowanpaw decided to wander around and see if his ears caught anything particularly interesting. He weaved between groups of cats, catching idle gossip here and there. Nothing outstanding.

Spying a throng of apprentices, he quickly scampered the other way. He had little interest in his peers from other clans. They were a largely obnoxious lot. There was a particular Fernclan apprentice he wanted to avoid at all costs and he didn't take even the moment to check if she was there. If she spotted him it was all over. Not since the day she'd caught him accidentally stuck in a thorny bush and blackberry at the Fernclan border and freed him had she ever left him alone if they crossed paths. No, no, no… Rowanpaw did not need Keapaw's particular brand of aggravation tonight after dealing with another from a different she-cat earlier. He had seen Dappledpaw sitting in the group; her chocolate tortoiseshell and white coat hard to miss. She-cats. He rolled his eyes to himself as he moved away. All the ones his age who knew were mad, one way or another.

"Rowanpaw? Is that you hiding back there?"

Oh, sweet Starclan no. The young tom moved quicker away from the source of the sound and not wasting the time to look back.

"Rowanpaw, you son of a sparrow! Are you running away from me?" The she-cat's young voice was sweet and sing-song but Rowanpaw knew it was all a lie. It was also getting louder.

A force suddenly knocked his hind paws out from under him, sending the apprentice tumbling. The disgruntled sounds of other cats who had to jump aside were the least of his worries as the tabby and white she-cat peered down at him playfully; now that she had him pinned to the ground and all. He hissed wordlessly up at Keapaw, ears flat against his head.

"Tetchy!" She laughed, pushing his shoulders down into the dirt a little more. Her flecked green and amber eyes were flashing with amusement. "Ickle Rowanpaw doesn't wanna play with me? I'm hurt, truly I am!"

"I'd rather go swallow an owl pellet. Get off."

"Aaawwwwww but your fur is so comfy beneath my paws!" She kneaded him a few times, luckily without the prick of claws. It didn't make it any less embarrassing. How many enemy warriors were watching right now? How many of his own clan's?

"Don't make me break the gathering truce." He'd never let a cat like this get the best of him in a real fight! "Get. Off."

Keapaw let out a fake gasp. "You'd beat up poor little me?" She never took him seriously. However, she did relent and step off him, allowing him to stand up. "I'd think after I've seen your combat skills against that bramble and blackberry, that I'd box your ears no problem. Impressive as that was."

"Your teasing is noted and not appreciated, as always." Rowanpaw grumbled.

"Bless, I'm appreciated by his greatness."

He'd give literally anything to be away from this cat right now.


	5. Chapter 3

Fortunately, it was at this moment that a yowl went up. "Gustclan is here!" Echoes of "Finally" and "About time!" sounded about the hollow.

Indeed, the small party from the clan was slipping into the hollow. Just in time too. A cursory glance up at the Great Oak showed Rowanpaw that they'd been about to start without them. Flamestar, who had stepped forward, politely waited until Finchstar leapt up on the branch with the rest of the leaders, and her party had settled down to listen. As she did so, Rowanpaw noted how thin the band of cats Finchstar had brought with her were. And that her group was the smallest there.

Rowanpaw was just thankful that the beginning of the leader's announcements meant that Keapaw had stopped talking.

"Cats of all clans. On behalf of the five leaders I welcome you to this gathering. I shall start proceedings." Flamestar began, dipping his head. "Fernclan continues to do well enough despite the drought… The forest is managing to support us despite our growing numbers. On a related note, we have happy news of another litter of kits; born to Tuisong by Graniteclaw." Several cats turned to mew congratulations to a big black tom, presumably Graniteclaw. "We are also pleased to notice that Marshclan has not been scented in our boundary yet this dry season." The leader threw a wry sort of look Swallowstar's way, who returned it more seriously.

"As we have noticed Fernclan also behaving itself after your last lesson." The silver muzzled tom returned lightly. Rowanpaw wasn't at the last gathering but had heard that Marshclan had reported sending a Fernclan raiding party packing in sound fashion at the time. The matter of the river and its banks, dry this time of year, was one of ongoing ownership debate for the two clans.

Flamestar flicked his tail in the older leader's direction but didn't seem otherwise bothered. Both the Marshclan and Fernclan leaders were too experienced to get easily hot-headed at a gathering.

"We only have one more piece of news. It is not terribly concerning though I feel worth mentioning. Several of my patrols have noticed increased and unusual twoleg activity recently."

"There's always increased twoleg activity this time of year. They bring their little ones and their dogs to run about. I hardly see how that's worth mentioning Flamestar." Murkstar rumbled, his forehead creased with slight confusion.

"It's their behaviour that is bothering me. They are in places we don't usually see them; on the edges of our forest in small groups of three or four, dressed in bright orange pelts. They've been poking around in holes and the like. It's almost like they are looking for something."

"I wasn't going to talk about it, but Gustclan has seen similar behaviour. Not within our borders but around their little gathering place our side of the lake. They've also been planting trees there, though in that case they are probably just replacing the ones lost in the storm a few bareleaf's ago." Finchstar spoke up.

"Is it possible they are looking for us? Could they become a threat?" Swallowstar rumbled, sounding concerned. Icestar continued to listen silently, gaze going from cat to cat as they spoke, looking thoughtful.

"It's impossible to know for now. Twoleg's are an enigma to us. But I think it's worth keeping an eye on anyway." Flamestar replied, stepping back to indicate he was done with his news.

Swallowstar went next, followed by Murkstar. Neither cat had anything particularly interesting to say, just a basic run down of how their clans were faring. Neither was suffering too terribly with the drought. Not surprising, especially for Marshclan who had the lake and swamps filled with fish and waterfowl year-round.

Then it was Finchstar's turn. Rowanpaw leaned forward slightly, pricking his ears. Around him other cats also looked more attentive; this was the news they were all interested in hearing. The young leader flicked her tail as she stepped forward; perhaps aware and uncomfortable with the fact that all the cats here were so interested to know just how bad off her clan was.

"Cats of all clans. I see no point in beating about the bush, considering you have likely assumed as such already. Greenleaf and the hot, dry conditions it brings with it always offer Gustclan the greatest challenge out of all clans. It is something we are bred to endure, though this drought has hit us hard with lack of prey. Never before in the lifetime of even our oldest elder have conditions been so unfavourable within our territory." She paused. Rowanpaw couldn't read her expression from so far away, but her words were measured as they probably could be. "As it stands, our clan from today shall hunt here, in the Great Hollow and surrounds outside of clan territory. I ask my fellow cats to grant us no resistance to do so in these dire times."

Some of the cats around Rowanpaw murmured uncomfortably, but they were cut off by Flamestar's rumbling, calm voice. "I see no reason not to allow it. There is no rule that says a clan cannot hunt on natural territory."

"Better that than Gustclan crossing borders and stealing to survive." Murkstar echoed. His clan of course was the only one that shared a direct border with Gustclan. Something in his voice made Rowanpaw think Gustclan cats had already been doing so.

"It's unprecedented, but desperate times…" Added Swallowstar, though he sounded slightly more reluctant. His clan was bordered by the Great Hollow.

Icestar simply nodded silently. He was being very quiet this gathering, thought Rowanpaw. But then he was never the most chatty cat anyway.

"So be it. We shall review the need at the next gathering. Gustclan will not hunt outside its borders any longer than necessary." Finchstar meowed, looking a touch relieved. "We also bring happier news. Skyblaze has completed his training and becoming a fully-fledged warrior." A blue tabby and white tom dipped his head as several cats offered congratulations. Finchstar was quiet a moment to allow this, then continued. "We also have more kits on the way… And so Gustclan shall continue to endure, as it should be."

"Yep, there should always be five clans!" Keapaw said brightly beside Rowanpaw, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Like anyone would want Gustclan's territory anyway."

"Shh, your leader is about to talk."

Rowanpaw sighed, but paid attention anyway. He was very curious to see how Icestar was going to spin the whole Spiderstreak thing.

Icestar ran his gaze over the gathering before speaking. "Gorseclan fairs well enough, in the circumstances of the drought. We have a good number of apprentices in training, and another litter of kits on the way. However," His distinctive meow, smooth and rolling like thunder, rang out over the hollow. His eyes narrowed slightly. "There is still a need for more warriors. A new cat has joined us from outside the clans; a former rouge who once hassled our southern borders. He has sworn loyal to the clan and has heard the wisdom of Starclan." Icestar had to raise his voice to be heard over the outburst of dissenting murmurs from other clans. "He is a strong and skilled cat, and Gorseclan has welcomed him as Spiderstreak!" The cat in question inclined his head, looking highly unruffled despite the eyes on him. Indeed, his eyes remained fixed on Icestar, ignoring the nearby hisses and flashes of unsheathed claws.

"While I appreciate the fact you told us rather than hide it, Icestar… this is unorthodox." Flamestar said, just a touch of wariness in his expression.

"Unorthodox?! That cat was a rouge and Icestar just let him join?" Swallowstar hissed lowly, glaring between the white tom and his new warrior. "How can he be trusted?" The oldest leader didn't specify which "him" he meant; Spiderstreak or Icestar. Perhaps he meant both.

"Rouges are nothing but trouble." Murkstar shook his head, brow furrowed.

"Surely you weren't so in need of warriors…" Finchstar muttered, almost more to herself than to Icestar.

"Relax yourselves." Icestar replied calmly. "Spiderstreak has proven himself to me and been given a warriors name under the eyes of Starclan. I saw no reason to hide him away; to not present a new strong warrior to the clans. I do not require  _your_  blessings." There was the slightest hint of a growl in his last sentence.

Rowanpaw wasn't sure what Icestar was trying to achieve with this. As he'd predicted, this had done nothing but rile up the other clans. All around Gorseclan cats were being fixed with sharp eyes and fur was bristling on both sides. Even that foolish Keapaw had backed up from him, looking tense and uncertain about what to do. The clouds in the sky were still not near the moon.

Clearly Starclan didn't care that a fight was about to break out.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Snow!

Snow was about at her wits end. It was the second night she'd been here, after the twolegs had left her behind and ran away in their monster. At first, she had been shellshocked; confused. Then as night fell and they didn't come back, terrified and upset. The sounds and the smells of this place were very different from her comfy house with a roaring fire and her white picket fence yard filled with colourful blossoms. Here was all sharp edges and musk and mud. A bizarre shrieking had sent her up a large tree on the lake's edge where she had stayed all night long, barely sleeping a wink.

Come the next morning though, and fear gave way to hunger, and just a touch of curiosity. In the daylight the place was less intimidating. She found herself watching the ducks and other large water birds, looking over the landscape, unsure of what to do next, when the first twolegs appeared in their monster. She had run towards them as they got out of its stomach, yowling joyfully. Perhaps they would rescue her! Unfortunately, those ones had a dog. They let it loose before they saw her, and the young cat had to make a hasty return to her tree till the twolegs dragged the barking thing away. Drat!

Three more sets of twolegs came. The next gave her a stroke but didn't fill her belly nor take them with them when they left. The third twoleg shouted at her, throwing a rock in her direction as she meowed at them. The last barely looked her way as they wandered down the dirt thunderpath, looking at the birds.

During that time, Snow manged to explore a little bit, but didn't venture far beyond the manicured grass on the edge of the lake. Beyond that down a path one of the twolegs walked off on was the forest. Occasionally she got the waft of cats on the breeze. She tried to hunt sparrows hanging around looking for crumbs dropped by the twolegs, but her bell kept jingling, giving her away. The ducks were too big. Her stomach was about as happy as she was with the situation.

As the sun set for the second time, Snow became frustrated and angry. How dare they leave her here!? Who did they think they were? If she ever saw them again, she'd claw their faces right and proper! The she-cat hissed to herself with those irritated thoughts as she paced about by her tree. Her belly clenched uncomfortably. She was so  _hungry_! She missed the cooked chicken meat her twolegs sometimes offered her right about now. She'd even take those tasteless pellets!

The wind was strong tonight, blowing branches and lapping water illuminated under a glowing full moon. Again, the smell of cats passed her nose, coming from the direction of the large trees on the edge of the little area she'd been keeping herself to. It was stronger this time. Snow didn't know what that meant. Maybe these cats could help her?

It was worth a shot.

The cat scent got stronger and stronger as she got closer to the cluster of great big trees, the biggest of all poking up above the rest of the canopy. Snow's confidence in her choice wavered slightly, but she pressed on, crawling through undergrowth circling the edge of the forest.

Her ears pricked at the sound of cats talking, along with tell-tale sounds of an unhappy feline; hisses and growls. There were many individual voices. Snow couldn't pick much out. She moved closer, peeking over the edge of a dip that looked down into the glade enclosed by the huge trees. The she-cat couldn't suppress a gasp. So many cats! Mangy, thin, muscular cats! These had to be  _ferals_. Her mother had told her about them. She said to always stay away. But desperate times and all that...

Snow didn't have the honed nose to detect the fear and anger scents of the cats around her, but she wasn't blind or deaf. The ruffled fur, unsheathed claws and harsh voices told her she'd stumbled into a tense situation. Her sudden appearance had been noticed however.

"Who in the name of Starclan are you?!" A nearby black tom hissed at her.

"I-" Snow started before more shouting drowned her out.

"Look at the collar! It's a kittypet!" Another cat; this one a fawn-ticked tabby she-cat cried, flicking her tail towards the belled collar on Snow's neck.

"Where did it even come from?"

"What's with those markings? It's… weird."

"Go home kittypet!"

Cats all around started muttering or spitting among themselves. They were all staring at her. Snow was frozen in the spot, unsure what to do.

"A  _kittypet_?! Is this another one of your new  _recruits_  to further shame Starclan's honour and sully the forest, Icestar?" A black and white tom with a silvering muzzle yowled from up on the low hanging branch of the largest tree in the hollow. Four other cats were up there with him. He whipped round to face a burly white tom with black ears and a scarred face on one side, teeth bared. "Kittypets and rouges!" Snow assumed "kittypet" was referring to her. She didn't know what it meant exactly but the way the other cats were spitting it, it obviously was supposed to be an offensive term.

"I don't know that one Swallowstar." This "Icestar" replied coolly, curling his lip ever so slightly back at the slighter tom. "And the only honour being shamed right now is yours. You are being irrational. Perhaps you are losing your head in your old age." He ignored the black and white tom's angry spluttering and looked around at the other cats on the ground below him, calling out clearly to them. "Has anyone seen this kittypet before?" He was returned with shaking heads and murmured no's in reply.

Snow had absolutely no idea what was going on, and she was getting annoyed they were all talking about her like she wasn't here! "I have a name you know! It's Snow!" She yowled finally, fed up with it all.

The big white tom turned his burning orange eyes -which looked out of place on his scarred and broad, but otherwise serene face- on her, and her temper fell away. What an intimidating cat! "Well,  _Snow_." His call was silky yet somehow thunderous. "Why don't you come over here and tell us all where you came from?" He pointed with a paw to the space below the tree he and the other four cats were sitting in. The black and white, Swallowstar, was grumbling.

"Ridiculous." He hissed. "A disgrace!" He kept looking skyward, like he was expecting something to happen.

Under all the scrutinizing gazes, the young she-cat couldn't help but be nervous, but she tried to stay brave, and walked with her head held high towards the spot gestured to by this Icestar, followed by curious glances and spits of "kittypet!" as she went.

She couldn't make her bristling fur lie flat or stop herself from shaking a bit as she sat down before them, though.


	7. Chapter 5

Rowanpaw had to admit, this kittypet had guts. The fear scent coming off her unusual coat was unmistakable, yet she was facing the clan cats, and the leaders, directly and doing her best to hide her fear. He'd never met a kittypet before; they didn't really range near clan territory with the twoleg dwellings not close by, but she was so far not acting as he'd anticipate based on what other cats said about them and how soft they were.

She'd also had absolutely _fantastic_  timing. The other cats had been about to launch at Gorseclan, and her surprise arrival had made them all forget their anger toward each other for now.  _For now_.

He listened carefully to what she was saying to the leaders as they asked her questions. Apparently some twolegs had taken her from her own ones, and then left her here. She had no idea where her twoleg's den was.

"And how old are you?" Asked Finchstar, glancing the kittypet up and down. Young, obviously, thought Rowanpaw, but she was quite big so it was hard to be sure. Maybe a soft kittypet life in a warm twoleg den with constant food made them grow bigger.

"Six- six moons, or so." The kittypet replied, just barely stumbling over her words with nerves. Six moons?! Rowanpaw would have guessed more around eight up to twelve!

"Big for six moons." Icestar echoed his thoughts, looking consideringly down at the cat.

"My brother was even bigger… my mother said all our breed are big."

"Bah, _breed_..." Swallowstar grumbled, the only leader not really showing much interest in the kittypet. He was still clearly angry, his back to the rest. "A twoleg plaything. Why is she still here? Send her away."

"Didn't you hear her Swallowstar? The youngster has been abandoned here and couldn't find home if she tried. She knows nothing about living wild." Murkstar said.

"She'll starve on her own." Icestar commented, his voice full of insinuation. Rowanpaw thought he was being awfully  _compassionate_  and gentle in tone right now.

"Mother said we have wildcat blood from our ancestors. I could learn to hunt!" Snow protested.

"Wildcat blood?" Flamestar asked, clearly taken aback.

"From a place far away, she said. That's why we have these coats. It's from them." The kittypet looked quite proud of her strange spots.

"She looks like a little ghost of Leopardclan…" A small white she-cat said, looking up at Flamestar, then to the kittypet. Rowanpaw recognized Sheepfur, the medicine cat of Fernclan.

"We've been talking… Perhaps this is a sign from Starclan." Another medicine cat; this one the fawn tabby and white Fallheart of Gustclan, spoke up. "Perhaps she came to us for a reason."

"Starclan would be displeased with leaving any cat in need of aid to a likely death either way." Their own medicine cat Longtail said after a look from Icestar that Rowanpaw didn't miss. "It's not just food, but dogs, hawks…"

Snow was glancing back at the group of medicine cats, clearly confused with their talk of Starclan. "What are you on about?"

"Regardless." Icestar spoke up again over top of the kittypet. "The point still stands that it would be wrong of us to leave a fellow cat lost to starve or worse alone, kittypet or not. Gorseclan would take her in, at least temporarily." The tom's eyes were glinting in a satisfied sort of way. What was he planning? Rowanpaw couldn't say he was happy with the idea of a kittypet in the clan, even just until it could fend for itself. Some of the other members of the Gorseclan party also looked none too pleased, including the deputy Sorrelfur.

"Why should  _you_  take her on?" Finchstar started. "Gustclan could use the extra set of paws!"

"Gustclan also has little food! Does it need more mouths to feed, especially one that can't feed itself?" Spat a cat from the crowd. Rowanpaw couldn't tell but it almost looked like it was one of her own clan for the leader seemed rather embarrassed after the call.

"Well," She said, flustered. "Gorseclan can't be filled with prey in this drought either, and they have more cats." She had a point, Rowanpaw thought. Gorseclan was mostly grassland and scrub, and a now dried riverbed. It wasn't exactly swarming with prey either.

Icestar looked like he was about to retort when Swallowstar swung around, spitting. "First a rouge is stolen away into our lands under false Starclan approval and now you bicker over taking on a kittypet!" His back was arched and his claws out. "Whatever your scheme is, I can stay silent no longer. You spit on our warrior ancestors! We are supposed to reject these cats and what they stand for!"

Flamestar tried to step between the older leader and Icestar, who had flattened his ears and bared his teeth. "Please, you both-"

"No more talk!" Swallowstar yowled, shoving the ginger tom aside and slamming into Icestar. While he was a much lighter build, he managed to knock the bigger cat off the tree branch with his momentum; going down with him.

And that was the signal for all hell to break loose.


	8. Chapter 6

Rowanpaw leapt out of the way as a Marshclan cat went tumbling by in a whirlwind, claws locked with Horsefoot. Well this was just great.

"Gustclan! We're leaving, do not engage!" Finchstar's voice was just able to be heard over the screeching din of Marshclan and Gorseclan cats in combat. While Rowanpaw thought Finchstar's choice cowardly, he understood why. She had only brought a small number with her tonight and she couldn't afford anyone injured right now. "Where is the kittypet?"

Her question made the apprentice remember. Yes, where  _was_  the kittypet? Since nobody was targeting him right now, he could afford a quick look around the hollow as it descended into chaos. Her odd pale coat was easy to spot even as clouds had covered the moon. Rowanpaw didn't believe it was the will of Starclan; showing their displeasure, but either way it didn't matter. The full moon's light was blocked too late to stop the fight. He watched the kittypet running, fur standing on end, away into the undergrowth and vanishing, her be-belled collar jingling all the way. Good riddance, in his opinion.

He saw Flamestar giving orders to his deputy before leading some of his cats out of the hollow. It seemed he wouldn't be participating either. He watched the deputy; Earthshatter, just about haul one Fernclan warrior out of the fight. It seemed not all of Fernclan was as reserved as Flamestar about the matter.

He heard Finchstar yell something again, but he couldn't hear what as a Marshclan cat screeched at him, bounding his way. The tom was already bleeding from a torn ear, and an old scar on his shoulder had a new scratch running over it. "Traitorous Gorseclan dog-dung!" Oh cute. How loyal of his leader's ideals he was. Rowanpaw didn't care about defending Icestar's choice to bring Spiderstreak into the clan. He just wanted to  _fight_!

The Marshclan apricot tabby didn't stop to make further conversation and that was fine by the apprentice. Rowanpaw crouched and then sprung, meeting his attack head on. He didn't know what the other clans were doing and right now he didn't care; he had the song of hot blood and combat pounding in his ears. He collided heavily with the warrior's midsection, sending him over onto his back and wrestling to pin him. The tom stunk of Marsclan scent; strong, muddy and swampy. Gross.

The Marshclan cat was trying to get his paws around Rowanpaw in an attempt to reverse the pin and flip him over instead. He felt the larger, older cat's claws rake his back, and with a hiss Rowanpaw bit down on the warrior's inner right foreleg, feeling satisfaction at the gush of warm blood and the pained howl of his opponent. The other tom kicked Rowanpaw, winding him to loosen his grip, then slithered out from under his paws and ran away.

Rowanpaw watched him go with tail held high but didn't have much time to gloat.

A Fernclan apprentice; Lionpaw, he thought the name was, had barreled into his side. He spat at the cream spotted tabby as they tussled. It seemed like this one had evaded Earthshatter's attempts to get him to leave so far. Fine by Rowanpaw! This one had always seemed stuck up anyway! Time to give him a lesson in humility!

Lionpaw's pelt was thick; thicker than Rowanpaw's. It was harder to dig his claws in, and harder to bite through. He was also strong, though no stronger than the Marshclan warrior. Rowanpaw managed to get a bite to a sensitive ear, pulling hard and surely raking some flesh from it as Lionpaw wrenched free. Rowanpaw wasn't the best hunter (perhaps), but he was a damn good fighter!

The two apprentices twisted together; a desperate hissing dance of claw and fang. They slammed into the ground with force several times, each overpowering the other at times. Both would likely sport bruises tomorrow.

Lionpaw managed to leap onto Rowanpaw's back, digging into the already clawed area and using the momentum of his leap to flip Rowanpaw heavily into the earth with an audible thud. The red ticked tabby shrieked furiously, kicking with his hind legs to get the other young tom to move back. As Lionpaw came in again for another attack, Rowanpaw used a trick Kowhaifall had taught him, using his front paws and aiming low while looking like he was aiming high; knocking his attacker out from under himself. It was clearly unexpected, as Lionpaw went tumbling. Rowanpaw was back on his feet in a flash, ready to go in for an attack while the other apprentice was off balance...

"Rowanpaw, leave him alone!"

Keapaw's desperate call to him made him hesitate his next dive at the Fernclan tom, allowing Lionpaw to get up and escape. There were only a few cats left in the hollow; all the Marshclan or Gorseclan, still engaged in battle. He watched Earthshatter reach the bleeding Lionpaw and lead him to the edge of the clearing. He could see him looking at Keapaw, but his call to her was not audible over the rest of the fighting cats nearby.

Snarling, the red tom rounded on his fellow apprentice. She took a step back, watching him reproachfully. Her tail fur was standing on end, but it was held low and submissively. With his desire to fight interrupted this wasn't the reaction he wanted. "What's wrong with you!?" Rowanpaw hissed. "This is a fight!"

"I don't want to fight you."

This time his hiss had a frustrated screeching whine to its edge. He flexed his claws in the dirt and he paced back and forth. "Well right now our clans  _are_  fighting; you're a  _warrior_  apprentice! So, fight me!"

"I won't, stupid furball." Keapaw said more firmly. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"I'm not friends with anyone outside my clan." He growled back, though his fury had abated somewhat. It was hard to keep his blood up with an enemy that wouldn't respond in kind and was staring at him with those wide eyes and drooping ears.

"Then why did you stop attacking Lionpaw?"

He heaved a great, angry sigh as he stopped pacing. "You distracted me, that's all." He glared at her, head held low with his ears flat against it. The claw marks on his back were stinging now, blood dripping to the dirt scuffed up by his brawls. He stared at her for what felt like ages, and she just looked back at him. Eventually he shook himself and looked over his shoulder. "Just… just go. Your deputy is coming." He wasn't keen on a battle with Earthshatter anyway. He was confident in his skills, but not  _that_  confident.

Keapaw gave him one last look that Rowanpaw couldn't read before running to meet her deputy. He took her and Lionpaw and vanished into the undergrowth.

"Rowanpaw." The sudden urgent voice behind him just about had him leap a foot in the air. He spun around, ready to go again when he realised it was Sorrelfur. She was bleeding from a bite to the shoulder but seemed otherwise fine. Dappledpaw was with her. To his disappointment she was also fine.

His deputy ran her gaze over him and his injuries. "You fought well, but it's time to go. Things are about over anyway…" She flicked her tail towards the base of the Great Oak.

Swallowstar and Icestar had been fighting all that time. It had clearly been a fearsome fight. Rowanpaw was almost disappointed he'd missed watching it. It seemed the oldest clan leader still had a lot in him, and it wasn't like Icestar was a pushover. Honestly, he'd of thought Icestar would have flattened Swallowstar easily.

The white tom had some new scratches across his face. They'd scar most certainly, going with his others. His fur was all over the place and dirty with blood and earth from the fight. He was holding a hind paw funny; perhaps from the fall off the branch when Swallowstar had tackled him.

Swallowstar was worse off. It looked like the thin tom was barely able to hold himself up, and Icestar loomed over him menacingly. He had more wounds. One eye was shut as blood trickled down his head. The other was glaring up at the Gorseclan leader. Icestar was saying something to him, but Rowanpaw was too far away to hear as Sorrelfur gathered him up with other Gorseclan cats just on the rim of the hollow.

"Are you alright?" Kowhaifall said, worry in her voice as she reached him. She seemed okay save some minor nicks. She was hard to hit, as he knew from sparring with her.

"I'll be fine." He replied, trying not to be too obvious in trying to look past his mentor to see what was happening with the leaders. There was shrieking and yowling.

Dappledpaw suddenly brushed up against him as Kowhaifall looked away, their pelts touching. Her whisper in his ear was like ice through his veins. " _I. Saw. You_." She purred, sounding both delighted and ominous, before padding back towards Sorrelfur nonchalantly.

She saw him? She saw him hesitate and let Lionpaw go? And then do the same with Keapaw, with the latter talking about them being friends? Mousedung… Mousedung and mange! That wasn't good. All of Gorseclan would know and be questioning his loyalty by sunrise, he just knew it. Sorrelfur maybe even saw herself. The clawmarks on his back seemed to throb harder.

"Gorseclan!" Icestar's proud voice sounded out suddenly, full of command, not giving Rowanpaw much time to brood on his new predicament or hurting wounds. "We leave now!" And then he was there beside them, checking over his shoulder to make sure the whole group was with him. His white fur was stained crimson all over. His and Swallowstar's. He flicked his tail as a signal to follow and started running at an awkward lope. Rowanpaw was impressed he still had the energy as he made to follow.

Longtail was there beside their leader like a flash, looking him over and muttering under his breath. His namesake swept back and forth erratically as he mumbled to himself with a stressed edge. He'd have a lot of work to do tonight when they got back to camp, and he didn't have an apprentice to help him.

"What happened?" Asked Sorrelfur in a quiet voice as she and Icestar took the lead of the group at a slower pace after they had run a fair distance from the hollow and moved into the path they took through Fieldclan to return home. The lilac she-cat bunted her head against Icestar's shoulder as he limped forward on his sore hind leg. It seemed like she was taking some of his weight. Rowanpaw angled his ears forward, desperate to hear their conversation.

"I think they got the message."


	9. Chapter 7

The hundreds of cats here were nuts.

This place was the worst.

Snow had run from the battle at the full moon between all those wild cats the moment it had started. She was brave and big for her age, but she'd never been in a real fight! No way was she sticking around! It seemed like those cats were going to tear each other apart. The sound had been horrible. She could still hear it faintly from even from as far away as her tree by the lake.

She still didn't get half of what they had said, or what their problem was. One minute it seemed like she had found her (slightly odd) saviours and the next they were launching at each other. Mother had always said that feral cats were riff-raff. Scavenging in bins and fighting behind the house at night. She was starting to think she wasn't just completely prejudiced after all.

Four nights had come and gone since then. Each day Snow had either been sitting in her tree, hoping her twolegs would come for her, begging from the others that came or trying to figure out how to hunt. She'd had to run from dogs seven times. Seven! The geese had chased her away when she tried to grab the dry looking twoleg food they had been eating. Barely anyone had fed her even the smallest morsel, let alone chicken. She still couldn't get close to catching anything. The plentiful birds and other small prey almost seemed to be mocking her with all the noise they made, fluttering about right in front of her like they had no care in the world.

Hunger chased her day and night, even into her dreams. Her fur was becoming increasingly unkempt in the conditions. She wasn't remembering to groom properly. It rained lightly for a short time yesterday, making her soaked, hungry and miserable instead of just hungry and miserable. She hated everything.

The place's only saving grace was the plentiful water.

Today she padded along the lake's edge. She had seen ducklings now and then. She was hoping to maybe catch one in the reeds along the bank. Even she could catch a baby duck, surely…

Her collar's bell tinkled as she walked, a constant reminder she was out of her depth. Her mother had told her once that some cats could hunt without the bell making a sound. They learned to walk a certain way or something. Snow couldn't figure it out. Her instincts took over when she saw prey. She felt like she wasn't doing anything too wrong, but every time that stupid bell ruined everything! She was sure if she could just get it off…

Lost in thought, Snow hadn't realised how far she had walked. The hollow with all the big trees was close by. The path the twoleg monster's ran on had ended, and the lake bent around the corner further, becoming marshier. A twoleg footpath twisted away into the trees ahead, running parallel to the swamp and forest. Cat scent wafted on the breeze from that way.

She was about to turn back, not wanting to go anywhere near those cats again, when her stomach gave a painful clench. All she had eaten today was a grasshopper and a bit of ham a twoleg gave her. It wasn't nearly enough. Yesterday she'd had nothing.

Desperation had the young Bengal head into the trees.

She headed away from the twoleg trail and the big trees where she had come across all the cats, instead heading for the swamp. Maybe she would have better luck hunting there. Maybe something was stuck in the mud! Her attempts at optimism fell flat even in her head.

She walked for a while, and then suddenly movement caught her eye. Instinct told her to drop into a crouch. She did so as carefully as possible. So far so jingle free…

There! A goldfinch was pecking about in the leaf litter under the willows. The soil was soft here, not far from water in almost all directions. Maybe she could sneak up on it… Nice and slow… She put one paw delicately forward. Silence. Yes! Another… Her paw sunk into the mud a bit. Her shoulder came forward. Her bell rang. The bird flew away.

"Argghhh! You rotten, mousebrained, awful, stupid, stupid thing!" Snow shrieked, just about throwing herself down to the ground as she clawed at her collar, trying to shove it off over her head. It only put pressure on her windpipe and back of her neck; the collar firmly refusing to go any further. She twisted her body about, kicking her legs and getting in tangles in some vain attempt to remove it. It wasn't like she hadn't already tried.

"You know kit, there's probably a better way to get that off than strangling yourself." A voice filled with laughter, slightly croaking, had Snow freeze in a rather comical way. She looked around frantically. She couldn't see anything.

And then a cat appeared out of the reeds. Silver streaked her muzzle and face, even dusting elsewhere on her slightly unkempt black spotted coat. She was thin, her head looking a little big for the rest of her, but it seemed to be from age rather than a lack of food. She still had some muscle left. Her orange eyes were filled with amusement. "I guess you're the kittypet that caused such a fuss at the gathering then. Well, with the collar and the fact you couldn't smell me, you have to be."

Snow huffed, flopping her forelegs down away from her collar and sitting up. "I wish you wild cats would stop calling me that. It sounds rude."

"Well I suppose it is, but we don't really have another word for kittypets either." The old she-cat still seemed to find all this very funny. Snow did not.

"Don't you have something better to do, old timer?" Snow grumbled.

"Old!" The cat's eyes went wide. "I'll tell you the same thing I told my deputy this morning when he tried to stop me going on my stroll… Elder or not, I'm not that bloody old!"

"Look pretty old to me."

"Well you're still a kit."

"I'm not a kit anymore!" Snow protested. Mother said when you leave home you aren't a kit anymore! "Besides, I'm nearly bigger than you, you bag of bones!" This received a slight chuckle.

"You might as well be a kit, a big six moons or not. You can't hunt, and I highly doubt you'd win in a fight against me, regardless of our age differences." The wild cat said with a slight scoff, gesturing to Snow's collar with a paw. "You won't last another quarter moon trying to hunt like that. Not to mention if you can't fight then something might eat you before you get to eat."

She considered Snow a moment. Her tail tip was twitching with obvious self-conflict. She shook her head. "Argghh… I'm probably going to regret this, by Starclan, but what the hey. What can they do to an elder anyway? Swallowtail can kiss my backside. I miss having something to do and I can't just leave a pathetic cat with big ol' kit eyes like you alone. Must be the mother in me..." She muttered quickly, appearing to be convincing herself.

Snow tilted her head. "Why does nothing you cats say make any sense?"

"Leopardtail."

"What?"

"The name is Leopardtail of Marshclan. I'm going to teach you how to look after yourself out here, kittypet."


	10. Chapter 8

Snow appreciated Leopardtail teaching her things, she really did! Especially when she explained how it was likely to go down with the rest of her clan if they found out about it. Over the last half-moon the older cat had been teaching her basic combat and hunting techniques. She had learnt about the five Clans and Starclan and about the territories and what lived there. She still couldn't quite believe the Starclan part, but it had been all very useful, it really had! Honestly her life with her twolegs was all very dull in comparison! Maybe it was her part-wild blood talking…

She just couldn't say she exactly approved of the elder's methods though.

"Get your rear down Snow! What are you, a goose waddling along? The prey will die laughing at you before you catch them!"

The young cat suppressed a grumble and consciously lowered her rear as she practiced a mouse stalking technique Leopardtail had shown her. The yelling insults and teasing was really the least of it. For an old cat (recently retired from active duty, Leopardtail preferred) the spotted tabby didn't hold back in battle training either. Snow had lost count of how many times she'd been slammed into the ground or Leopardtail had hovered claw or tooth over a vulnerable spot and simply said "dead".

There was also the matter of how the Marshclan cat had gone about trying to get Snow's collar off. Whatever it was made of it was tough stuff. Leopardtail had tried pulling it every which way and had achieved nothing but half-strangling the kittypet. In the meantime, she had tried to teach her to hunt without making the bell ring with only minor success. It would take a lot more practice with time they didn't really have. Leopardtail couldn't keep sneaking Snow food forever.

Her next solution was to get it wet. After all some stuff got nice and soft after that. Of course, the collar was still attached to Snow, so Leopardtail lead her over to the lake's edge and dunked her whole head in the water without warning. The youngster had then had to sit there, head fur sopping wet, while the elder tried chewing on the collar.

Fortunately, that had worked, and after a few long moments of chewing, the collar came apart. Leopardtail had spat the bits in her mouth out with disdain, watching the cursed bell roll pitifully tinkling across the ground. As the elder had pointed out, Snow was lucky she had never slipped up in her tree and caught a branch in it. It would have strangled her before it broke. That thought in her mind made the Bengal decide she never wanted to wear a collar again, kittypet or not.

Leopardtail was watching her intently, sitting with her tail curled around her paws in a comfortable spot in the leaf litter in the little area on the Marshclan border they had taken to practicing in. Snow adjusted her weight, trying to refocus on her stalking after the interruption of "advice". She had learnt about how to carefully place her paws to not make a sound; light as a feather. "That's better. You learn damn fast for a kittypet. Good instincts. I wish my old apprentices had half the knack you did, would have made my warrior life easier." That wasn't the first time the old warrior had expressed surprise at how well Snow picked things up. It gave the young cat a warm feeling from her chest to her paws hearing that. Not only was she a fast learner, but she was doing well even as a kittypet!

"Alright, you've snuck up on the mouse; lets see your killing pounce."

"What, no more stalking practice?" Leopardtail had increased her pace, Snow had noticed. A few days ago, the elder had said they were running out of time. It seemed Marshclan patrols had noticed the kittypet's scent and how frequent it was in the area, along with Leopardtail's. Leopardtail could only play "oblivious and slightly senile" as she put it, for so long.

"I want to make sure you can at least feed yourself properly before something happens. Then you'll be able to take care of yourself till your twolegs find you."

"And what if they don't?" Snow asked. There had been no sign of them. And how could they possibly know she was here, really? She had no idea how far this place was from their home.

"Then maybe you could follow the thunderpath to the twolegplace and look for them? I don't know kittypet, that's up to you."

"… What if I want to stay here?" Snow wasn't sure she could go back to her kittypet life any more. Not when there was such a world of possibility she now knew about. If she went back, she'd be warm and safe and well fed, sure. But the food she remembered now seemed tasteless compared to the prey Leopardtail had brought her. She didn't want to wear a collar anymore; to live in that house with nothing but twolegs for company. Leopardtail had also told her about how the vet (the Cutter, she called it) would cut her belly open and take away her ability to have kits. That didn't sound like something she wanted to happen either.

Leopardtail sighed. She'd been obviously expecting that for a little while. "That's great and all, but there's no way Swallowstar will take you in… Not after what happened last Gathering. Not to mention he's got a real  _thing_  about cats from outside clans; has done for a long time. He has his reasons, to be sure, but that doesn't make them  _right_." Leopardtail had told Snow previously how she grew up with the current Marshclan leader. It seemed they had once gotten on well, but had grown apart over time. The elder made a face, tinged with disapproval. "Stupid old fool. Forgets that most of us probably have kittypet ancestors from the first cats that came here. They had to come from  _somewhere_ right? Starclan didn't just dump them from the sky. They would have all been kittypets or rouges or loners before they became the first warriors. It's foolish to think otherwise." She snorted. "Anyway, till he drops dead for the last time, there's no chance of you joining Marshclan… nice as it would be to have you around. I could use the variety in company." She was often complaining how dull things were in the elder's den.

"Well, what about the others? Two of them seemed to want to help before…" Snow hadn't forgotten what Icestar and Finchstar had said before the fight had broken out.

"Have you taken nothing I taught you about the clans in? Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought! I'm old and wise; listen to me." Leopardtail replied gruffly with a twitch of her tail. "Stay away from Gorseclan. That Icestar is trouble. As for Gustclan you'd probably starve there as things are right now, able to hunt or not… Fieldclan is probably your best bet. Fernclan does well enough but they're many in number already and seem to be breeding like rabbits. And besides, you join them, then you'll be a member of our greatest rivals. Couldn't bear the thought!" She let out one of her classic rasping laughs.

"Should I go to the next gathering and ask?" Snow figured it was at least worth a shot.

"Murkstar is a bit of a twit if you ask me, but I don't know think he'd turn you away. He's a soft Fieldclan cat after all." Leopardtail shook her head, the after a bit of a pause narrowed her eyes. "We've got a quarter moon to think about it anyway… Now, enough talk! Get back to practicing!"

"Yes Leopardtail!"


	11. Chapter 9

It had been three quarters of a moon since the last gathering, and the fight between Marshclan and Gorseclan that had transpired at its end. Wounds were healing, and things were largely normal but there was a constant sense of unease in camp.

Sorrelfur had been kept busy organizing and sometimes leading extra patrols, particularly around their borders. It seemed that she and Icestar were worried that Marshclan or someone else might attack.

Icestar had spoken a few times since, but it largely always boiled down to. "We must be prepared. Swallowstar is not thinking rationally, and I fear he may launch a raid on us." Once his injured hind leg was better he took some patrols out himself. He often took Spiderstreak, Dappledpaw and Sorrelfur with him. Maybe he was worried about something happening to them and just wanted to keep them close. Some of the cats (who had never wanted him there anyway) found their leader's seeming concern for the ex-rouge galling.

Rowanpaw's back had largely healed up. It would likely leave some minor scarring, Longtail had said, but with his longer fur it shouldn't spoil his looks too much. That was the least of the apprentice's worries now…

So far, there had been no fall out from Dappledpaw seeing him let Lionpaw and Keapaw go; the latter completely unharmed. No other cats had said anything or were looking at him funny. Well, except Dappledpaw herself. She kept giving him these looks every time he gave her even the slightest sass or caused the mildest inconvenience. He had no choice but to bite his tongue and stay quiet. Those chips of ice she had for eyes were filled with threat, and it left Rowanpaw forced to wait on tenterhooks and wait till she got sick of blackmailing him.

Yep, it had been a pretty miserable few quarter moons.

He was chewing lacklusterly on a mouse by himself outside the hebe bush that was the apprentice den when Kowhaifall padded over. She meowed a greeting. "Well don't you look thrilled to go today Rowanpaw." She teased lightly.

"Sorry Kowhaifall." He said, trying to brighten his expression. If he was too sullen she'd start asking what was wrong and now his back was better, he couldn't use that as an excuse. "What are we doing this morning?"

"I was going to send you off hunting by the southern border, but it seems Icestar has plans for you, Mistpaw and Dappledpaw." The ginger and white she-cat flicked her tail towards the Cliff Ledge, where Icestar spoke during clan meetings. The large white tom and his apprentice were sitting below it, waiting.

"Icestar?"

"Yes, it seems he wants to give you both an assessment. You are our oldest apprentices after all. Not long before you are ten moons and Mistpaw and Dappledpaw are already coming up on eleven. It won't be long before you are warriors and he wants to see your progress in a formal assessment."

A formal assessment! A chance to prove himself! Rowanpaw forgot his melancholy and bounced up on his paws, at full attention. He had been waiting for an assessment for ages! "Yes Kowhaifall!"

"That's better." She purred, eyes flashing with amusement. "Mistpaw will be meeting us out at the training grounds with Dartwing, so we'd best get going." She flicked her tail towards Icestar and Dappledpaw, and the two rose, moving over to join them as they exited camp through the gorse tunnel.

They spoke little on the way out to the training grounds, which just caused Rowanpaw's nerves to build up inside him more. He had to get today right. This was a critical moment on his path to become a warrior. He'd put aside his momentary lapse of judgement, make sure his hunting was on point, do the best out of all three of them and rub Dappledpaw's nose in it!

Reaching the training grounds; a short patch of grass surrounded by scrub, they saw Dartwing and Mistpaw sitting and chatting leisurely as they waited. Rowanpaw didn't mind the other apprentice. He was a pretty easy-going cat. Almost too much so. How he was Dappledpaw's litter brother Rowanpaw had no idea. Maybe she'd been dropped on her head as a kit.

The three of them sat in a line before their mentors. Icestar outsized both other adult cats easily. Kowhaifall was lithe and finely built, and Dartwing was small and elegant for a tom. Both of them were also young; only on their first apprentices. Icestar was experienced and pure muscle, with scars both sides of his heavy face now; he looked more intimidating than ever. Rowanpaw was glad he didn't have to practice combat with that cat. He could almost feel sorry for Dappledpaw. Almost.

"Today is an important phase in your training. This assessment will tell us how ready you are to be warriors; a moment that draws nearer for you three. Strong warriors are more important than ever." Icestar began, his thunderous voice echoing in the quiet clearing. "We will test all of your general skills today. You will start from different directions and patrol the Fieldclan border as well as the Fernclan one. You will hunt as the opportunity presents itself. If you come across each other, you shall treat each other as enemies and participate in a mock battle. If you are unlucky enough to come across one of us, you shall do the same. Ignore our patrols." Mock battles? Oh, now they were talking!

"And remember… we will be watching you."

Icestar turned his fierce eyes on each of them in turn. "Dappledpaw, I expect excellent results from my apprentice. You shall begin at the southernmost border and head north along the Fieldclan side." The tortoiseshell she-cat said nothing but inclined her head and rose silently, vanishing as she moved south.

"Mistpaw, you will start at the Fieldclan/Fernclan border juncture. Dartwing tells me you have made excellent progress. Be sure to be vigilant and remark our scents thoroughly." This was the area Marshclan would be expected to enter from if they attacked.

"Yes Icestar!" Mistpaw mewed, just barely containing his excitement to quivering whiskers. He bounded off after a quick exchanged look with Dartwing.

The leader then turned his serious gaze on Rowanpaw. He always felt scrutinized under Icestar's eyes. "Rowanpaw, you will begin at the Fernclan border at the cliff edge and work towards the Fieldclan one, then head south. I'm told you fought well at the gathering battle with Marshclan. Show me your other skills are sharp."

With that, Rowanpaw was dismissed. He dipped his head to the mentors and quickly made haste towards the Fernclan border. He was determined for this to go perfectly… and yet.

He couldn't help but wonder if Icestar had sent him close to Fernclan on purpose. Had Dappledpaw told him? Was he trying to catch him showing traitorous behaviour by going over the border or something?

No, it was just a coincidence, he was sure.

By the time he reached his starting point at the far cliffside end of the steep Fernclan border, Rowanpaw felt like he could already do with a rest. He'd had the longest trip of the tree apprentices to his starting point. He could be annoyed that this immediately put him on the back foot, but he preferred to think of it as a compliment. He could handle it.

Luckily with all the trees in this area, the red tom was offered shade from the blearing greenleaf sun as he began to pad along the border, sniffing intently. By sunhigh the heat would be nearly unbearable. It wouldn't make the assessment easy considering they needed to hunt as well as patrol the boundaries.

The Fernclan markers were strong and recent. An earthy but fresh smell like wet leaf litter. A patrol had likely been by not long before. There was no sign of any cats nearby now. The Gorseclan scent was older. Acutely aware of the fact any of the three mentor cats could be watching him from the shadows, Rowanpaw was sure to leave his scent in all the right spots, lifting his tail and rubbing his cheeks across tree trunks as he went.

Suddenly a rustling had him drop into a crouch. A Gorseclan patrol? No, it wasn't likely yet. Dartwing, Kowhaifall or Icestar? He doubted they'd be clumsy enough to make noise. Mistpaw and Dappledpaw were likely not nearby either this early on. Fernclan? Maybe. He was cautious as he scanned about him, hoping his coat would blend in with old autumn leaves if it did happen to be an enemy.

A blackbird came scuttling across the ground out from under a bush several catlengths away. Rowanpaw breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He didn't want to get caught by an enemy patrol by himself. Not to mention if Lionpaw or Keapaw were among one, it would just be… awkward.

Still, they had been told to hunt as well. Blackbirds were fast, and if he missed it, the alarm call would be heard by everything nearby. Luck was on his side though. It was close but wasn't looking his way by pure chance. It was running back and forth, tilting its head. Kowhaifall had taught him they were listening for worms under the ground when they did that. It was distracted. Normally it would be hard stalking this close. He just needed to wait… just a moment… more…

Rowanpaw's pupils contracted and he sprung forward. The bird's cry barely started, it fluttering under his paws, before he cut it short, breaking the bird's neck. Ideally, he would have gotten it without a sound, but that wasn't bad! He spat out a few black feathers before scrapping some dead leaves over the bird to cache it. Things were going pretty well so far if he did say so himself!

There was little time to waste gloating. He continued heading along the border. It wasn't long before the trees started to thin out and the grass started to get long and pale. By now if there were water in it, Rowanpaw might be hearing the river. As it stood it was greenleaf bone dry. That made it easier to cross at least.

He caught a skink in the dry riverbed, and covered it up on the Fieldclan side bank, so he'd remember where it was. Otherwise he kept checking markers, kept his eyes and ears open. Things were fairly peaceful…


	12. Chapter 10

"Halt foul intruder!"

The bellowing yowl had Rowanpaw whip around. Mistpaw was standing there, tail high and quivering, a gleam in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying himself. "Thieving blaggard! You will rue they day you crossed a Gorseclan warrior's path!"

Rowanpaw stared flatly at the other tom. He was surprised he had caught up to Mistpaw, as they were both heading in the same direction, but then he had been keeping quite a pace, and maybe the pointed tom had been slowed down by something. With the wind blowing from behind Rowanpaw, Mistpaw must have scented him approaching and crept around behind him.

"You had the element of surprise! Why didn't just attack?" Mistpaw was  _too_  easy-going. What was he, a kit? Their mentors were probably watching them right now!  _Icestar_  could be watching them!

"Oh, come on Rowanpaw, it's only mock battles. Have a little fun once in your life. That sour face of yours will stick permanently if you aren't careful." The other apprentice said lightly. "Besides, I wanted to make sure it was fair. If I took you by surprise you'd hardly be a challenge at all…" At Mistpaw's tease, Rowanpaw sprung at him.

"Suit yourself!"

They tussled, and at first Mistpaw was clearly not taking it particularly seriously. His blows had little force behind them, his bites playful rather than combative. It wasn't until Rowanpaw bit him hard on the tail; causing him to yelp like a frightened dog, that he got serious. Rowanpaw wanted him to approach this properly. He wanted a challenge that made him show off his fighting skills better. This was where he excelled, and he'd be damned if was going to not show off his best during his assessment because his opponent just wanted to mess around!

As it turned out Mistpaw could hold his own when he tried. A blow to the stomach knocked the wind out of Rowanpaw, and before he could even wheeze the other tom was on him, pushing him into the ground on his side. Mistpaw pinned him with his dark paws, one on his head and the other on his shoulders. "Looks like I win!" He laughed.

Rowanpaw let himself go limp.  _Oh really?_ Mistpaw seemed to think it was over and had let a bit of his weight off his pin. Rowanpaw shut his eyes like he was accepting it. He was about to surge forward and catch Mistpaw off guard when a scent wafted past his nose. His eyes went wide.

The red tom kicked out his hind legs, knocking Mistpaw over and letting him tumble to the ground next to him. "Hey-!"

"Shut up!" Rowanpaw hissed harshly, shutting down Mistpaw's protest with a slap to the face. He held his paw there on the apprentice's nose, flicking his eyes meaningfully to behind them to his right. The tips of the grass, waving only slightly in the breeze, were parting. Something large was moving through them.

The wind brought with it the scent of flowers and pine mixed with swamp stench. Mistpaw finally realized and his ears went back as he mouthed "Marshclan and Fieldclan!"

Rowanpaw let him go now that he was aware of the enemies moving though their territory. They must have only just crossed the border. Luckily the apprentice's skirmish had been mostly quiet, but they couldn't count on the fact they hadn't heard anything. At least the wind was on their side. He jerked his head, indicating for Mistpaw to follow, and they begun to very slowly creep towards a patch of scrub that would be better to hide in.

What were they going to do? How many were there? Rowanpaw couldn't see them over the tall grass. It was over a cat length high.

"Cowards." Icestar's low spit startled them as they crawled under a clump of broom. The large white tom was sitting there, head low and leering. This was obviously where he'd been hiding as he watched them. "Two against one in a surprise attack. Swallowstar must have turned Murkstar against us… weak-willed idiot. Why am I not surprised?" He whispered in a growl, shaking his great head. "The assessment is over. Mistpaw you haven't covered as much ground as Rowanpaw… run. Run as fast as you can back to camp and warn them a raiding party of unknown number has come. Tell Sorrelfur she is to arrange a group to meet them before they reach the camp, with a few warriors remaining behind for camp defense. Block the tunnels… Make sure she leaves Spiderstreak behind. I fear they will be targeting his life. It's not worth the risk." He stared at Mistpaw expectantly. The young tom blinked once, taking everything in and then nodded, disappearing in direction of the camp.

Icestar watched him go then turned to Rowanpaw. "I sent Kowhaifall to fetch Dappledpaw and Dartwing. They will find us."

"What are we going to do?" Rowanpaw asked, feeling a thrill of anticipation down his spine. The tension of the attack everyone had been waiting for broke, but in its place balled a new worry balled in his gut.

"We will follow them and see how many there are, who is there… scout. And if it comes to it, delay them." Icestar replied grimly. He then rose, the very tip of his tail twitching as a signal for Rowanpaw to follow close behind.

Delay them? What could two cats, even if one of them was a leader with nine lives, do against a whole raiding party made up of cats of two clans?


	13. Chapter 11

"Swallowstar and Murkstar aren't there." Icestar's whispered observation broke Rowanpaw out of his silent observation of the raiding party creeping through the long grass towards the Gorseclan camp. "Pity, I would have liked to teach them about respecting our borders  _personally_." They had kept the wind coming towards them, hiding their scent. They had retreated a safer distance away and up a bank to get a better view and kept prowling along just to make sure they kept a bit ahead of the group.

"I see Heronlegs and Bluewind though." They were at the head. The deputies but not the leaders… Swallowstar he could understand after the beating Icestar gave him and his advancing age, but Murkstar's absence for a significant raid on another clan was more unusual.

Icestar snorted wordlessly. He clearly thought little of his other leaders. The only one Rowanpaw had ever seen the big tom show even the slightest hint of real respect for was Flamestar. Pretty words at the gathering were just that. Nice on the outside, but hollow shells. After what he'd observed of the, Rowanpaw couldn't say he disagreed with Icestar either.

"Not including them there's twelve warriors and two apprentices. It's a fair-sized group."  _A few more Marshclan than Fieldclan._  Rowanpaw added, following Icestar's ear flick to keep moving forward.

Since the gathering with the worries of attack, Kowhaifall had been teaching him to recognize more of the warriors of other clans. He could pick them out by name now. Heronlegs, Bluewind, Tuataratail and his apprentice Huiapaw, Hedgewhisker, Waspsting, Sedgefur, Barkfoot, Hawkfang, Needleclaw, Cloudblaze, Piedfur, Goosedown, Bogclaw and his apprentice Lighthingpaw… to his satisfaction Clawstrike, the Marshclan warrior he'd bested at the gathering was there too.

_They're serious about this alright. Sending this many warriors risks a good portion of the clan getting injured._  They inched slowly along the bank, each paw step filled with caution. They couldn't afford to make a sound and get caught.  _I hope Sorrelfur brings enough cats with her. Either way it could get ugly…_

It felt like they had been tracking the raiding cats forever. The silence was oppressive. Not even the enemy cats were making a sound as they stalked through the grass between patches of scrub. Rowanpaw knew the terrain. They weren't far from the training grounds now, and beyond that was camp…

Suddenly Dappledpaw and Kowhaifall were there, slipping up silently and falling into step with their stalking crawl. It was only their familiar scents that stopped Rowanpaw from startling. "Dartwing went back to camp." Kowhaifall reported in a hushed voice to Icestar. "He's good at weaving thorns into the defensive walls." Their leader simply blinked slowly in acknowledgement.

Dappledpaw crept along beside Rowanpaw. He glanced at her to see her staring straight ahead, eyes hard. Considering how far the two had run to get here, they both didn't seem too out of breath which was a bit surprising, but then they were both leggy and fleet of foot. Kowhaifall's sides were heaving slightly, but then she had run all the way to tell Dartwing and Dappledpaw then had to come back again. It was a long trip in a short span of time. Rowanpaw wanted to tell her to go back to camp; she'd be too tired to be effective in battle right now, but that was Icestar's call to make. Not his. He didn't seem worried. Rowanpaw knew he should probably have more faith in his mentor…

They were at the training grounds. The grass was shorter here, so the invaders fanned out, sticking to it's edges. Where is Sorrelfur and the others? Rowanpaw hissed to himself, narrowing his green eyes as he watched the enemy cats making a slow but steady beeline for camp.

Dappledpaw's tail brushed his side. He looked at her and she jerked her head up and to their left, across the training grounds to where a single tall tree stood in a patch of gorse and broom. Sitting in it was the dark tortoiseshell Mottletail. She blended in so well under the shade of the tree up on the branch that Rowanpaw would have never seen her if Dappledpaw hadn't pointed her out.

Icestar and Kowhaifall had seen her too. He watched Icestar twitch his ears and flick his tail with Mottletail responding with her own sets. Silent communication between the two cats. After a beat Icestar changed directions and Rowanpaw followed with the two she-cats.

He understood now. Sorrelfur had warriors lying in wait ahead. Icestar would bring his small group around behind their invaders. Pincer attack. Classic tactics from Rowanpaw's lessons being put into practice.

The red toms blood almost felt like it was boiling under his semi-long coat. He could almost feel it beginning to stand on edge, not with fear but with anticipation of battle. He thought little of the potential danger now more of their allies were here, and now he could prove his skills to Icestar in real combat!

Beside him Dappledpaw had an enthusiastic gleam in her eye. They shared one thing after all, and that was a love of a good scrap. Well they were about to get one alright.

Icestar had drawn as close to the straggling raiders as he could get. He was only a couple of catlengths from Sedgefur. The cream tabby she-cat paused, raising her head. The wind! She was about to cry out a warning when Icestar pounced with a yowling call to arms.


	14. Chapter 12

"To battle Gorseclan! Drive this gutless gullfood from our territory!" Sorrelfur sprung up ahead on the other side of the clearing as Icestar flattened Sedgefur and her companions turned in alarm. The deputy went straight for Heronlegs; the tall Fieldclan cat darting away and then whipping around to face her attacker. The two she-cats circled each other with arched backs, spitting low insults that Rowanpaw couldn't quite catch before they collided with claws outstretched.

Gorseclan cats appeared from the tall grass and shrubbery from every direction, and the Marshclan and Fieldclan invaders scrambled to meet them. It looked like Sorrelfur had brought most of the clan's warriors with her, making them evenly matched based on numbers.

Mottletail took a running leap down from the tree and tackled the smokey tabby Barkfoot. The two went rolling away in a shrieking pile. Kowhaifall and her mate Horsefoot battled back to back with Cloudblaze and Piedfur respectively.

Dappledpaw was practically laughing as she dueled with Huiapaw, her ice-like eyes blazing with more life than usual. The tortoiseshell had never much liked the Marshclan she-cat, thinking her air-headed or something… Rowanpaw didn't keep track of she-cat drama, though he could admit it was amusing to watch.

Nice to see Dappledpaw taking things out on someone else for a change.

"You!"

A voice had Rowanpaw turn. It was Clawstrike, glaring at him with hazel daggers. "I was hoping you'd be around." He growled menacingly.

Rowanpaw flashed his teeth at him tauntingly, tail lashing. "What, didn't learn your lesson last time? I thought being bested by a cat half your age would have sent your home crying to hide in your stinking mud!"

"I will not let you surprise me again,  _apprentice_!" The tabby roared, springing forward with a powerful leap from his haunches. Rowanpaw had to jump aside, knowing the slightly larger cat would pack a punch with that much of a forceful leap. Clawstrike hissed as the apprentice evaded him, barely touching his feet on the ground again before he swung a paw, claws outstretched to try and smack Rowanpaw across the face. Thunder roared in the apprentice's ears. Rowanpaw pulled his head back, but he still felt one claw nick the very tip of his nose.

Growling he thrust himself forward, looking like he was going to bite but then brought his paws up. Clawstrike managed to raise his own and the two exchanged blows up on their back legs like a pair of boxering rabbits. Clawstike landed a blow to Rowanpaw's chin, dangerously close to his throat. Too close for comfort. Was he _trying_  to  _kill_  him? The warrior code forbid it unless absolutely necessary!

His opinion of the Marshclan warrior lessening by the moment, Rowanpaw backed up. He began to circle slowly, huffing with exertion and mind racing. If Clawstrike was going for killing blows, he needed to approach this in a different way. The apricot tom spat, lunging forward as he quickly grew impatient with the circling.

And that impatience would be how Rowanpaw would get him, the young tom decided as he bounced away from the blow. Luckily Clawstrike was a straight forward fighter. He fought stupidly. He didn't hide his moves as something else. He didn't watch his opponent well and play several steps ahead. It meant Rowanpaw didn't have to worry about feints and just watch the older tom's movements closely. He took a leaf out of Kowhaifall's book; dodging this way and that. Clawstrike couldn't touch him.

The Marshclan cat let out a frustrated howl. "Stand still!" He bellowed as Rowanpaw danced away from his claws and bites again and again. "Stand and fight!"

Rowanpaw backed up a safe distance and wriggled his end like a playful kit, a glint in his eyes to match. "Oh, but this is  _much_  more fun." He replied, enjoying Clawstrikes growing ire. Starclan, he was sounding like Keapaw.

She could probably annoy her opponents into surrender.

Alas, Rowanpaw didn't fully possess that power. He'd have to do some dirty work to wrap things up. He darted forward, having to quickly change direction to avoid Smokeblaze who was clinging onto a yowling Tuataratail for dear life, kicking at the other cat.

Clawstrike was tired. He was getting slow. Rowanpaw shoulder charged him, causing the warrior to stumble heavily. He snarled as he tried to regain his footing and strike back at the same time, but Rowanpaw was ready to take a blow to end the fight.

Claws dug across his shoulder, but he leapt onto Clawstrike anyway. He seized the cat with his forepaws and buried them in as deeply as he could, twisting his body mid-air. Clawstrike, already off kilter, was flipped over with Rowanpaw. They both hit the ground heavily, but Rowanpaw had the tom seized firmly around the neck and forequarters. He struggled, but Rowanpaw used his hind legs to pin down Clawstrike's kicks and twists as well. The larger cat's weight was heavy on him, but he had control.

He hissed in Clawstrike's ear, curling his lip to try and drive the pungent Marshclan stench out. It was tinged with fear scent. Rowanpaw could easily kill him like this. "Don't you  _ever_  mess with me again, or you'll regret it." For good measure he bit the warrior on the same ear he had damaged last time,  _hard_. Blood gushed out, warm and metallic in Rowanpaw's mouth. He let Clawstrike go. The warrior, ego and body bruised, got up and ran, kicking dirt and grass up with him in his haste to get away. He didn't even look back to check on his allies.

"Coward." Rowanpaw spat after him as he got to his feet.

Now the red mist that came over his peripheral awareness in a fight had faded somewhat, Rowanpaw could take stock. The training grounds was chaotic still. He spotted Mottletail streaking after Barkfoot as the tom ran with his fur standing on end and blood droplets spraying the grass behind him. Looked like she'd wrapped things up then. She came to stop behind him. "You sent yours running too? Both in record time!" She laughed brightly, her face bloody from a deep scratch on her forehead but eyes alight with excitement. "These guys are wimps! Mousehearted to the core! I've never had such a boring raid!" She bunted his shoulder and then dived back into the fray.

Yes, there were still enemies to deal with! He couldn't stand around gawking! He ran into the throng of battling cats, the sounds and smells of battle heavy in the air.

A shriek suddenly caught his attention before he could pounce on a Marshclan cat distracted by Dappledpaw and Huiapaw fighting.

" _Murderer_!"


	15. Chapter 13

Bluewind was standing there. Some of the other nearby cats had even stopped fighting at the Marshclan deputy's loud yowl. Every hair on the blue tom's coat was on end. His scarred face a mirror of Icestar's own as he glared across several cat lengths at the Gorseclan leader. He was bleeding from a bite on his side, but Rowanpaw couldn't see who he had been fighting.

Rowanpaw followed Bluewind's wide gaze over to Icestar, and then down to his paws. The enormous cat loomed over a still cream and white pelt. Sedgefur. Her fur was bloodstained, as was Icestar's muzzle. It was stark against his snow-like fur. Had he…?

"She's not dead." He rumbled plainly, eyeing the cat at his feet in a detached sort of way. "Not yet anyway." He casually flipped Sedgefur's body over with a paw, and she let out a quiet moan. She had several nasty wounds on her midsection. "I'd think if you don't get her to your medicine cat soon though…" He looked back up to Bluewind. His eyes burned like the fire they resembled. "Go home."

"You're despicable." Bluewind snarled, eyes slits of hatred. "First you take a life from Swallowstar at the gathering in cold blood and now this!"

Rowanpaw blinked. He killed Swallowstar? But he had seen the two cats at the end of their fight, and the old leader was still alive. Hurt sure, but up and talking. Had he killed him after that? After he wasn't a threat anymore? … No. Swallowstar must have just lost a life from the injures later.

"And where  _is_  your brave leader? Sending his deputy to do his dirty work?"

Bluewind's ears were so flat they had almost disappeared. "And where is your precious mangy rouge, Icestar? Hiding him away in the nursery, are we?"

The Gorseclan leader ignored this. "Did you spread these lies to Fieldclan to sway them too?" Icestar turned his great head to address the Fieldclan cats who had fallen still from fighting to watch. "What did they tell you? That I go around recruiting monstrous rouges who will come and kill your kits and steal your prey? That we will drive you from your lands? Did they offer any proof of their claims?"

The Fieldclan cats started to murmur to each other. More fights had stopped as cats further away took notice. Icestar started to look pleased as he continued, his ears raising high. "There need not be any more blood-shed. Take your injured and return home."

He returned his orange gaze to Bluewind, hardening again as it looked like the Marshclan cats were far less convinced. "However, if you need further persuasion…" He lifted a paw, placing it lightly on Sedgefur's neck and drawing his claws. The very tips touched fur and likely the skin below it. The threat was very clear.

"Get off her!" Bluewind snarled, taking several steps forward. He looked distraught and furious all at once. Icestar just stared at him, but he pressed his paw down a little harder. Rowanpaw almost wanted to call out for his leader to stop, but it was like he was frozen in place, his jaws wired shut. Icestar knew what he was doing, right? It was a bluff…

Everything was silent around them save distant birdsong and the two talking cats.

"My my, her pulse is getting a little weak, Bluewind." His tail swished slowly behind him. "Last chance. I do not wish to do this, but you must leave my territory now… or your warrior pays the price for your irrationality and pride."

Bluewind gritted his teeth, and then seemed to slump. "…Fine Icestar. Fine. We will go." He jerked his head to the cats around him, and they started to move off.

Heronlegs appeared from the back of the crowd, limping after her fight with Sorrelfur. "Fieldclan, to me." Her call drew the few Fieldclan cats, with various states of injury but all up and walking. They moved off together, not staying to help Marshclan. Was that the end of this alliance? Rowanpaw did wonder.

Icestar had stepped off Sedgefur and moved around to watch Marshclan cats pick her up and sling her between them. He looked very pleased with this turn of events. "Sorrelfur. Take whoever is still fit and escort them to our border." His mate dipped her head and moved off, going from warrior to warrior to find out who could go. She walked right past Rowanpaw and Dappledpaw.

"This isn't the end of this Icestar." Bluewind hissed venomously as he led his clan off, worry in his eyes as he turned and watched his clanmates carry Sedgefur by him. "You can be certain of that."

"I look forward to seeing Swallowstar  _himself_  next time he wants to  _chat_." Icestar returned pleasantly, just a hint of threat running beneath. Bluewind said nothing more, just lashed his tail back and forth as he walked off.

Rowanpaw stepped forward as Marshclan started to disappear and Sorrelfur padded along behind with Horsefoot, Mottletail and Ruffledmane. "I'm still feeling good Icestar, I can go too." That and he wouldn't mind the chance to ask a Marshclan cat what happened with Swallowstar, if he could without someone hearing. It would be too hard at the gathering, and that was only on the assumption he'd even be selected to go.

The white tom shook his bloodstained head. "No Rowanpaw, you've had a long day. You, Mistpaw and Dappledpaw have done all I could ask of you today. I was very impressed with what I have witnessed of your fighting skills in particular." Icestar purred slightly, a sound that was out of place coming from him. "If had it my way, I'd make you all warriors tonight despite being a touch too young, but you haven't made your customary trip Starfalls yet… You will go home, get some fresh-kill and rest."

Rowanpaw dipped his head with respectful acceptance, feeling a swell of pride at Icestar's praise. He thought he should be a warrior already! And now that Icestar mentioned it… with things winding down, he did feel a heaviness in his limbs.

It was hard to suppress a yawn as he trudged back to camp with everyone, feeling like he should be content after a successful repelling of the enemy with only a few injuries on Gorseclan's side…

But as he walked, looking down at his paws, he kept thinking about Bluewind's exchange with Icestar…


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You might have noticed we are going to be sticking with Rowanpaw for a while! Snow will be back next Gathering! For now she and Leopardtail are just still hanging out and training every day. :)

That night Rowanpaw had gotten his bites and scratches looked over, picked up a finch and half-heartedly eaten it before collapsing into his nest and falling asleep almost instantly.

His dreams were dark and restless. When he woke up the next morning he couldn't remember what they had been about. He stretched and yawned, not feeling particularly well rested and still a little sore. Mistpaw was still curled up in his nest next to Rowanpaw's, but the others were empty. The tom decided to let Mistpaw keep sleeping until Dartwing came to wake him. He wondered if the pointed apprentice was bothered he didn't get to fight yesterday.

A glance at the freshkill pile showed him it was pretty much gone. Likely hunting was on the agenda this morning then. He then looked skyward. The sun was high enough the dawn patrol would have already gone out.

"Rowanpaw!" Windheart, his father, was padding towards him. Rowanpaw dipped his head to the silver tom respectfully. The warrior looked elated. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. Flowerdust told me not to wake you after yesterday…"

Rowanpaw's brow creased. "Did something happen?"

Windheart let out a light purring chuckle. "Nothing bad!" He gave his son a playful shoulder bump. "You've just got little brothers and sisters now!"

Rowanpaw blinked, taken aback by the good news. "She kitted!?"

"Late last night. Must have been all the excitement." Windheart replied proudly. "Two of each. She wants you to come meet them. I've already asked Kowhaifall if you can before heading out and it's fine."

Rowanpaw looked over to where his mentor, easily spotted by her bright coat, was sharing tongues with Horsefoot. She nodded to him happily.

Rowanpaw followed his father into the nursery; a clump of broom and mossy ground with a fallen log across the front. Out front Honeykit was playing, pouncing on fallen leaves. She was looking fit and well. Icestar would have to be apprenticing her soon now she was better after her illness.

His heart was racing unexpectedly. He was… excited. He had been born with a sister, but she had died very young. Something wasn't right with her physically, they'd said. It would be nice to have younger siblings, when he thought about it. If he was made a warrior soon, maybe Icestar would even let him mentor one! He was also happy for his parents.

Inside was his mother curled up with her kits, along with Creampelt. He quickly mewed a greeting to the other queen, then looked to cinnamon silver with her different coloured balls of fluff. They were so little. It was hard to think he had once been so small and helpless.

"Rowanpaw." Flowerdust greeted him in hushed tones. She looked tired but delighted. "Icestar has just been to see them. He's pleased." Rowanpaw wasn't surprised. Four more future warriors were never something to sneeze at. "He was very complementary of you too, Rowanpaw. If he said they were like you…" The young tom couldn't help but duck his head, a bit embarrassed. Normally he'd stand tall with pride, but when it was his mother saying it… He was glad his peers weren't around.

Flowerdust flicked her tail at him with a purr. "Meet your brothers and sisters now…" She indicated to them each in turn with her nose. First was a silver tabby with no white. "This is Silverkit; a female." Next to her was another ticked tabby with a red coat like Rowanpaw, but it was lighter and with big white markings. "Autumnkit. The other she-cat." That left the two toms. One was a cinnamon silver ticked tabby, the other a seal pointed like Windheart. "Applekit and Cavekit."

Rowanpaw found himself purring quietly. They were all beautiful. He rubbed heads gently with his mother. "You did well. It will be interesting to see what they're like when they're older."

"Hopefully not so serious as you. Gorseclan would do well with some lighter hearts to temper our reputation." His mother teased playfully, giving him a quick lick on the forehead. "Now off you go, I'm sure Kowhaifall has something for you to do."

"I'll bring you some fresh-kill later!" Rowanpaw called as he turned and left the dens, nodding to his father as he left. Windheart was attentive; he doubted he would need to bring her fresh-kill, but he wanted to anyway.

Feeling giddy (not that  _he'd_  ever use the word  _giddy_ in company), Rowanpaw was practically prancing on his paws over to Kowhaifall. Horsefoot was gone. She was sitting conversing with Longtail. She had received a fairly deep bite on the shoulder during the raid; maybe the medicine cat was checking on her.

She gave Rowanpaw an apologetic look as he approached. "Sorry Rowanpaw, Longtail said I've got to stay put today. Probably tomorrow as well."

"That's okay, you're injured. It's not your fault."

She shook her head a little. "I should have gone back to camp with Dartwing, but I didn't want Dappledpaw to go alone… Ah well. There's not much I can do about it now."

Longtail then interjected. "I could use an apprentice to help me gather herbs anyway, Rowanpaw." He tilted his head slightly, slightly too wide eyes staring. The medicine cat had always creeped the apprentice out, if he was being honest. He couldn't read the tom at all. "If you don't mind, that is."

"No, no. It's fine." Like he was going to say no to the medicine cat, and Kowhaifall had been giving him that look that said, "do it or else". In her polite sort of way of course.

"Good." Longtail replied in a drawl. "Follow me then." He gave Rowanpaw a flick in the face with his long tail as he began to pad off in the direction of the exit tunnel. "Don't dally."

Kowhaifall offered the apprentice a sympathetic glance.


	17. Chapter 15

After spending a morning gathering herbs with Longtail, Rowanpaw could safely say he still couldn't read the cat. In fact, he was fairly certain he understood him less.

They hadn't gone far from camp to get what they needed. Longtail had been muttering a list of what he needed under his breath in a rhythm. Occasionally he froze and pulled something from the ground or instructed Rowanpaw to do so. He had no idea what he was picking up save the odd thing like poppy heads. All he knew was his mouth soon tasted strange and there were all sorts of strong smells fighting for control of his nose. What he wouldn't give to be doing something else like training. He'd even prefer hunting!

"Would like to stock up on…" Rowanpaw caught as he padded behind the spotted tabby. "…Fieldclan off limits right now of course; tensions so high and mores the pity." Fieldclan's rich grassland was covered in various healing herbs. Medicine cats from all clans would often make trips there; they often didn't have the same rules of clan politics apply to them.

Soon, Rowanpaw's mouth had been full, and Longtail had a large bundle at his paws too. "This will do for now." The medicine cat said. "Thank you for your help Rowanpaw, it saved me an extra trip out." Rowanpaw couldn't possibly say anything through all the plants, so he just nodded.

"Important to stock up before greenleaf ends, and sickness grows more common. I also fear further violence…" Those wide eyes of Longtail's seemed like they were always looking right though any cat that he was looking at. Rowanpaw got a weird feeling up his spine with it. "But such is the way of things."

"You know we medicine cats dream, don't you Rowanpaw?" The question came so suddenly that the apprentice blinked, taken aback. "Of course you do." The medicine cat continued before Rowanpaw could move an inch or make a muffled sound. "Though, these are not just any old dreams; they are dreams sent by Starclan. Of course, sometimes they send us physical signs to interpret too. We wait, watch, and listen and sometimes are given warning of things yet to come."

Rowanpaw had to suppress the desire to roll his eyes. He didn't really believe in Starclan. The warrior code was fine, that applied to  _reality_. But he couldn't quite fathom the concept of dead cats speaking to leaders or medicine cats in their dreams or being able to affect the real world somehow.

"Oh, I know." Longtail said, like he'd heard Rowanpaw's thoughts or perhaps just seen the skepticism in his expression. "You doubt. You need to have "real proof" for yourself. You aren't the only one. I try not to judge." That made the young tom wonder who else in the clan didn't believe in Starclan. He knew he was in the minority with his lack of faith.

"You are probably wondering why I'm talking about this aren't you? Yes, I see the confusion in your eyes." Longtail continued in his odd quick manner of speech. "Well, you see, I have been having a dream lately I believe is from Starclan, but it is…. Foggy. I need greater clarity."

Ahh. That meant….

"I'm in need of making a trip to Starfalls to speak with Starclan directly. You and the other two older apprentices have not yet made the traditional journey prior to becoming a warrior, no?"

Rowanpaw shook his head, a few bits falling from the herbs in his mouth.

"Good, then you three shall accompany me the day before the gathering. Two birds with one bite and all that. I already approved it with Icestar this morning."

Rowanpaw had followed Longtail back to camp in a considerably better mood than he expected after that little bit of news.

After he had placed the herbs down in the medicine cat's den to start sorting, Rowanpaw went and got a big fat lizard from the fresh-kill pile. The reptiles weren't his preference, but he needed something strong to try get the medicine taste out of his mouth!

It was sunhigh by the time he flopped down in front of the apprentice den with his skink. The heat was uncomfortable, but once in the shade at least more bearable. The camp was full; most patrols or those hunting had returned for the hottest part of the day. This midday time for rest and sharing tongues was a common occurrence throughout the hottest parts of greenleaf. Cats were in groups under what shade was available.

Mistpaw was nowhere in sight, but the other apprentices were all also out in front of their den. Dartwing must have decided to stay out today for whatever reason. If they were in an area with enough shade, they were probably better off…

Dappledpaw had finished her rabbit she had been sharing with the tiny Hedgepaw and was licking a forepaw. She eyed Rowanpaw over her grooming. "I'm assuming Longtail told you." Icestar would have told her, obviously.

"About the trip to Starfalls. Yeah." He was always a bit hesitant when she was addressing him with a non-antagonistic tone. It made the tom worry what she was up to. She had still not said anything more about the whole thing with Lionpaw and Keapaw either. The waiting was almost worse than what might happen if she did tell. They held a gaze for a moment, sizing each other up as they often did, until another apprentice interrupted.

"Ah, I'm so jealous!" Pebblepaw spoke up. "It's supposed to be really cool! Do you think you'll speak with Starclan?"

"We don't do that; we just escort Longtail to." Rowanpaw replied with a mildly annoyed tone. Pebblepaw was still young. He still asked a lot of stupid questions.

"You'll go eventually, when your closer to becoming a warrior." Dappledpaw said in between licks. "It's tradition."

"There's a weird cat that lives there, I heard." Hedgepaw said as he finished his half of the rabbit. His voice was almost as small as he was; quiet and soft. "Like, really freaky."

"Ah, the fabled guardian. I heard the elders say it's the same cat reborn over and over." Rowanpaw said, clearly not believing a word of the hearsay.

"How is that even possible?" Pebblepaw asked, his eyes wide.

"Starclan, I'm assuming." Rowanpaw replied tartly, though his attention had been mostly drawn elsewhere. Icestar had emerged from his den at the base of the Cliff Ledge. He had a purpose in his stride as he jumped up onto the ledge.

Dappledpaw as ahead of him. "Clan meeting." She spoke just before Icestar called the clan with the official words.

Great, now they had to sit in the hot sun in the middle of the camp. As if today couldn't get more irritating.


	18. Chapter 16

"I have a number of matters to address today." Icestar started. "First, I feel I must bring up the Marshclan and Fieldclan raid." His deep voice was mildly solemn. Rowanpaw sat at further attention. He had been wondering if Icestar would talk to the clan about it or just continue as if nothing had happened. He knew he wasn't the only cat with concerns.

"It is troubling Marshclan convinced another clan to attack us without true provocation, let alone how aggressively Swallowstar is behaving. I believe he was once a fine leader, but I fear his biases from past experiences and his age are catching up with him. We will need to discuss things at the upcoming gathering." Everyone knew Swallowstar had previously had a run in with rouge cats, but it had been many moons ago when he was young. His grudge was sure something considering the vitriol he had towards Spiderstreak and Icestar for taking the ex-rouge in.

"Bluewind said you killed Swallowstar at the Gathering battle." Horsefoot spoke up from his place beside Kowhaifall. His broad face was tinged with worry. "Is it true?"

"Ah yes, I knew you would have your worries about the Marshclan deputy's words." Icestar replied softly. "Let me assure you; all of you… I did not kill Swallowstar in cold blood. Perhaps Bluewind spoke truth and he lost a life after our battle; he was greatly injured in the fighting… But I did not strike him while he could no longer defend himself as was claimed."

Rowanpaw felt conflicted. He should be loyal to his leader, but they only had his word against Marshclan. Nobody else saw the conclusion to their fight. Icestar didn't  _sound_  like he was lying though… He was a cat of the warrior code, and a leaders word  _was_  the warrior code. And what would he gain by taking a life from Swallowstar, other than further aggression from Marshclan? No, it didn't make sense. And yet… Sedgefur…

"You look troubled Rowanpaw." Icestar's rumble made the apprentice jump.- "Is there something you'd like to say?"

Rowanpaw stared up at his leader, looking awkward. He swallowed, summoning his courage. Best hear it from the cat's mouth… "What about Sedgefur?" His voice sounded smaller than he intended.

Icestar looked at him a moment, a long, slow blink. At first, he thought the white tom might yell at him; he could see he tiniest curl of a lip, but when the leader spoke, his voice was calm. "It was distasteful, using a badly wounded enemy as leverage. I will admit it." Icestar replied, his words carefully chosen. "But by doing so I avoided further bloodshed and stopped the battle early. I fear several cats on both sides may have died if the fighting continued. I assured my clan's safety, and that is what matters."

Well, Rowanpaw couldn't really argue with the logic, even if it still didn't sit right with him. He dipped his head in acknowledgement. He could practically feel the eyes of his clanmates on his back.

"Sorrelfur has also told me she has scented unfamiliar cats and signs of them hunting on our southern border." Icestar immediately moved on from the topic, like Rowanpaw had never spoken. "Spiderstreak has informed me it is likely rouges as some of the scents are familiar to him. We will be increasing patrols until they show themselves and we can deal with them. Be vigilant and report anything unusual." A few cats muttered to each other, some glancing towards Spiderstreak. Rowanpaw was sure they were suspicious of him; that perhaps he had something to do with the strange cats presence. The apprentice couldn't quite rule that out in his mind either, if he was honest. Spiderstreak was hard to read; he did as he was bid and mostly kept to himself save Icestar, Sorrelfur and by proxy Dappledpaw when she was with her mentor.

Icestar's thick tail swept across the surface of the rock, brushing a few stray leaves from it. "In better news… I was very impressed with you all in the raid. Particularly our older apprentices; who had their assessment interrupted part way though and yet still acted as warriors. Mistpaw, Dappledpaw and Rowanpaw will be journeying with Longtail to Starfalls tomorrow and I hope that I will soon after be able to make all three warriors; something we sorely need in these troubled times." He looked proud, and that rebuilt Rowanpaw's confidence a little after questioning the leader. Dappledpaw looked controlled and smug as always, but Mistpaw was visibly excited. Rowanpaw could admit to feeling a smidgen of pride and happiness too. He almost didn't hear Hornetclaw comment "A bit young to be warriors aren't they?" behind him.

"Finally, I have a happy task to undertake." Icestar's eyes flicked to the nursery, where Honeykit was playing with her mother's tail. "Honeykit!" He called to her. She immediately sprung forward, just about tripping over her paws to run and sit before the High Cliff. The cream tabby she-cat clearly could barely keep still. Icestar eyed her with something between disapproval and amusement. Creampelt; the kit's mother, was Icestar's sister, so perhaps he held some affection for her offspring.

"Honeykit, you were held back from becoming an apprentice with your brother due to illness. I am told you are fit and well once more, and so it is time you became an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw." The young she-cat's eyes were practically alight with joy as she received her new name. It had to have been hard, being held back until now.

Rowanpaw noticed Sorrelfur get up from her spot near the High Cliff and move closer to the new apprentice… which meant… "Your mentor will be Sorrelfur… Sorrelfur, you are my sworn deputy and have proven yourself to be a skilled warrior of great determination and loyalty; you are ready for your next apprentice. You did well with Dartwing, and so I expect you to pass all you know down to Honeypaw." The new mentor and apprentice then touched noses, completing the ceremony. Though Honeypaw perhaps more  _bumped_  noses; she was so keen she moved a little fast.

"Steady now." Sorrelfur meowed lightly, rubbing her nose with her paw. "You'll need all that energy for training. We need to catch you up with Pebblepaw as soon as possible."

"Yes Sorrelfur!" Honeypaw replied, ducking her head quickly in embarrassment.

Watching the new pair, and with the last step he needed before he could become a warrior on the horizon, Rowanpaw wondered what his first apprentice would be like.

The rest of the day passed quickly thanks to an afternoon hunting expedition with Smudgepelt, Dartwing and Mistpaw. By evening, Rowanpaw had practically fallen asleep the moment his head had tucked into the moss in his nest. Mistpaw and now Honeypaw were warm beside him. Tomorrow he would head to Starfalls with Longtail and be one step closer to his warrior name. His fears about Icestar's actions had been at least somewhat reassured. All was well.


	19. Chapter 17

It was dark. Pitch black. Rowanpaw couldn't see. There was a strong smell in his nose; cats, but the scent was not familiar to him. He could then smell blood; blood of cats. And something else? He didn't know the scent. The sound of kits crying filled the previously silent void.

It was warm, though not pleasantly so. Like a hot sunlight was baring down on his back as it had been while he had sat and listening to the clan meeting. The sounds and smells of cats had faded away… replaced by scent of the forest; the musk of rotting fallen leaves, tree-dwelling creatures and dry earth and stone. He still couldn't see anything.

A voice called his name. Then again, but louder. He tried to call back.

_Where are you? Who are you?_

He couldn't make a sound.

A cat screamed; a long terrible sound that filled his ears and made his blood run cold.

Rowanpaw's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily. The blackness was gone; replaced by the apprentices den. Early dawn light filtered down though the cover onto his nest. Beside him Honeypaw was stirring, but Mistpaw was standing over him, looking bemused.

"You alright there, pal?" The pointed tom asked, tilting his head. "Lucky for you Dappledpaw was already awake; she'd have boxed your ears if you woke her tossing and mewing like that."

"Nightmare." Rowanpaw replied, shaking his head as he half-rose from his nest. His ears were ringing with that shrieking cry. Just a stupid nightmare.

"Happens to us all. Not nervous about today, are you?"

"No. Why would I be?" Rowanpaw stood and stretched with a yawn, shaking the last of his confusion from the nightmare from his body. "Unless you mean, am I nervous Longtail is going to not stop talking in nonsense the whole way."

"That's a given mate. It's Longtail." Mistpaw replied with a purring laugh. "Anyway, we'd best get over to his den. The travelling herbs are ready, and he wants to leave. The dawn patrol just went out."

The travel herbs were disgusting, as expected. Even Dappledpaw, who typically maintained her controlled composure, made a face. Only Longtail licked them up without so much as a twitch.

Rowanpaw was convinced that cat wasn't right in the head or something.

Longtail didn't lead them towards the northern borders like Rowanpaw expected. Instead, immediately after leading camp he veered back around the edge towards the cliffs.

Before any of the apprentices could express their confusion, Longtail provided his reasoning. "Passing through our normal route across Marshclan territory's edge is not wise given current… tensions. I feel the agreement honouring safe passage to Starfalls will not be upheld." Longtail's voice was coloured with distaste. "Therefore, an alternative must be taken. I spent the afternoon yesterday inspecting the cliffs for a route up. We shall travel along the top and go around clan territory altogether."

Rowanpaw had never tried to scale the cliffs before. As young kits, all Gorseclan cats were warned to not to try. Fernclan had a safer path to the top in their territory; carved out by a long dried up stream, but Gorseclan didn't. Looking up at the section Longtail had picked for them to scale, Rowanpaw didn't feel particularly confident in its sturdiness. It was going to be a matter of scrambling up and trying not to fall, hoping none of the rock gave way beneath. In one part it looked like they'd have to make a jump too.

"I will wait and go last. That one if one of you falls I can provide immediate treatment." Longtail said logically, not inspiring the apprentices in the least.

"I'll go first." Dappledpaw spoke up, eyeing the cliff face. She didn't look worried, but then she never did. "I'm the lightest." She would be the safest test in that regard. Fleet of foot as she was, Rowanpaw didn't think it likely she would fall. More was the pity.

His ears flattened as she made it look easy, though a few stray rocks tumbled to the ground in front of them. Mistpaw had to leap aside to avoid one. "Jeez!" He hissed, looking unnerved as he realized he was next up. The seal-pointed tom hesitated, but Longtail was staring at him expectantly. "Yeah yeah okay! I'm going…" Rowanpaw saw him swallow as he approached the cliff.

Mistpaw also made it too the top, though there was one heart stopping moment where he slipped and had to scramble back up. Rowanpaw too, made it safely. He had nearly panicked when he thought he had misjudged the jump, but his back paws just cleared the edge. He had to give his shoulder a quick lick of reassurance at the top. He wasn't looking forward to having to go back down later.

Longtail followed with the same ease that Dappledpaw had shown and lead them onward with no hesitation. "We can't linger if we want to make it by sundown."

They followed the cliff line; weaving though the tall dry grass and watching the fluffy twoleg sheep graze around them, allowing for an impressive view of clan territory. Gorseclan below them gave way to the thick trees of Fernclan as the sun made it's journey through the clear sky above them; already beating out a strong heat. Beyond the dried river they could barely see over the canopy was Marshclan; the lake's surface visible though the swamp. Fieldclan and its grass and pines lay behind them. Far on the other side, Gustclan's rolling hills were stark white with the drought.

It was a long way to the dirt thunderpath that separated the end of clan territory from the Steep Rise, which led to Starfalls. By the time it was in sight, all four cats were panting. There was no relief from the hot sun in the sheep paddock, as there were no trees.

"We will rest here a moment before continuing." Longtail announced, eyeing the tired apprentices critically as they reached a large apple tree just on the other side of the Fernclan border. Rowanpaw was grateful to flop down in the shade for a while. A monster rolled down the dirt thunderpath, spreading a cloud of dust behind it. In the distance Rowanpaw could hear the roar of more of them on the bigger thunderpath away from clan territory.

The only cat that didn't lie down was Longtail. He simply sat, tail curled around his paws. He was staring ahead in the direction of Starfalls. His expression was troubled.

Steep Rise lived up to its name. It was just about as vertical as a climb as the cliff face, but much higher and covered in slippery grass. Rowanpaw had to dig his claws in as he slowly made his way up behind Longtail, keeping himself low to help ease the accent.

What greeted them at the top was a more impressive version of the view of the territories, but this time you could see all of it at once. The wind was gusty up there; roaring in their ears and tussling their fur. "There it is."

Longtail's voice drew Rowanpaw's attention away from looking down at clan territory to the other side of steep rise. Not far below them was the start of the waterfall. It seemed to just spring out of nowhere from the earth; surrounded by some sort of twoleg structure. Trees lined the banks of the river that came from Starfalls; and it seemed to stretch forever to the horizon. Endless plains of grass and hills rolled out before them aside from the river. Rowanpaw could see a twoleg structure too; it wasn't far away. That had to be where the barn cat Jock lived. Far, far away on the horizon was a true twolegplace. It was unknown to the clan cats. No cat had ventured much further than the area around Starfalls. Rowanpaw wondered if that was where the kittypet that had appeared last gathering had come from. Idly he also wondered what had become of her. Probably starved to death, or her twolegs took her home. Either way, it wasn't his concern.

The blaring sun had lessened somewhat; it would set soon as it was nearing the top of the mountains above Gustclan's hills. "We made good time." Longtail commented as he began to slip down the other side of Steep Rise. "It may be faster going that way…" He had to go slow and place his footing cautiously to avoid sliding down or falling.

"Yeah and also way less safe." Mistpaw muttered, speaking of the cliff as he carefully followed.

"Not right now; going the normal way would have been suicide." Dappledpaw sniffed. "Either that or we would have been taken prisoner."

Rowanpaw thought the tortoiseshell was being a touch dramatic, but at the same time it wasn't impossible to imagine with Marshclan being as hostile as they were. "Let's just get down there already." He grumbled as he started his way down. At least while Longtail was doing his freaky… whatever it was he did to "speak" to Starclan here, they would be able to rest and hunt. His stomach was clawing at its walls. They hadn't eaten all day and the travelling herbs could only fill the gap so much.

The waterfall's thunder grew louder and louder as they approached, and then suddenly, just as they reached the twoleg structure around it's top, there was a cat sitting there on top of it.

Rowanpaw blinked. He was sure that cat hadn't been there when they had first started coming down Steep Rise. Where did it come from?

It was a beautiful she-cat. Her coat was long and flowing like water; blue silver and white in colour. In the dusk light, she cast quite an appearance. Her eyes flicked towards them as Longtail mewed a greeting. They were blue; but not ice-like as Dappledpaw's were, rather deep and calming.

"She's pretty huh?" Mistpaw commented with a purr, bunting Rowanpaw on the shoulder with a snide look as he noticed the red tom staring.

Rowanpaw curled his lip and narrowed his eyes. "This is probably the guardian cat." He said under his breath. "Don't be crude."

"Ew yeah. She's probably way older than she looks." He replied with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Rowanpaw tuned back in to the stranger, who was now conversing with Longtail. "It's been a while, my friend." She said. Her voice was serene; matching her appearance, yet somewhat distant. "And these are apprentices making their journey of escort?" The cat turned her attention to them.

"Yes, the oldest in Gorseclan at the moment." Longtail replied. "Dappledpaw, Mistpaw and Rowanpaw." He indicated to each of them in turn with his tail. "This is Moonfall; the Starfalls guardian. She's been watching over this place since I was an apprentice."

"See? Old." Mistpaw's whisper beside him nearly made Rowanpaw swat him, but he stayed respectful as he dipped his head to the she-cat.

"As my predecessors did before me." Moonfall replied softly. "You must all be tired and hungry after your trip. As I understand it you had to take the long way." Her eyes flicked to Longtail, who nodded. "Then please. You may hunt anywhere along this ridge following the base of Steep Rise, and to the surrounding farmland. Do not venture down by Starfalls. That area and it's forest by the river are sacred." The best place to hunt around here of course, thought Rowanpaw. Still, he wasn't going to piss off this cat and Longtail by trying to hunt there anyway.

Seeing themselves dismissed, Mistpaw and Dappledpaw trotted off in the direction of the nearby fields. Rowanpaw was about to head in the opposite direction when he noticed Longtail simply sitting down to wait. "You aren't going to hunt?" He asked, curious.

"I cannot. Before communing with Starclan, I must not eat." Longtail replied sternly, shutting his eyes. "For now, I will rest and wait for the moon to rise." Sounded like a raw deal to the apprentice; not getting to eat at all after coming all that way. Who had decided that was a thing in the first place?

"When the sun vanishes, and the moon appears; illuminating the falls with its glow, Longtail will venture down to the base of Starfalls." Moonfall spoke up quietly. She was suddenly right at Rowanpaw's shoulder. She had to be a good hunter... this cat had to have a perfect silent step! "There, in the pool at the bottom, is a large flat stone enveloped in its misty spray. Longtail will lie there, and Starclan will send him to sleep, so that he may speak with them."

"They say on full moon nights, Starclan cats can communicate directly though the waterfall to a waking cat." Longtail added. Of course, medicine cats and leaders would all be at gatherings on a full moon.

"So they say." Moonfall echoed, rather coyly.

They were both as mad as each other, Rowanpaw decided. "I'm going to hunt. Do you, uh, want… something?" He asked Moonfall, feeling he should at least ask since this cat was held in such respect by the clans. It was probably considered rude not to treat her like he would a medicine cat or leader.

"No thank you Rowanpaw." She replied with a shake of her head. Ugh, she was doing that stare that Longtail did where he thought they were looking right through him! Feeling a crawling sensation on his spine fur, Rowanpaw quickly made his escape.

By the time he returned with a fat mouse in his mouth, Longtail was gone and the other two apprentices had come back as well. Moonfall was still there. The moon, very nearly full, hung bright in the sky with the stars.

"Rowanpaw!" Mistpaw greeted, his mouth full of quail. "Looks like you found something too." Dappledpaw was sitting neatly next to her brother, polishing off a second quail. "We got lucky; there was a whole bunch of these just settling in to roost for the night."

"Easy prey." Dappledpaw confirmed. "Was that all you found?" She asked, sizing up his mouse with a critical expression.

"I saw a rabbit, but I wasn't that hungry." Rowanpaw snapped back in defense. In truth, he was starving, but he hadn't been sure he could catch the rabbit in this hilly terrain.

"Suit yourself." Mistpaw replied with a shrug, tearing back into his bird after spitting out a few feathers. Dappledpaw narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing Rowanpaw, but she said nothing and continued eating.

Rowanpaw didn't sit with them, instead settling down a little further off. He was used to sitting by himself. He and Mistpaw and Hedgepaw got on okay, but he couldn't exactly say they were friends the same way other cats were. Dappledpaw only sat with Mistpaw because they were littermates. It wasn't like it really bothered him though. And soon, he'd have his own siblings!

He tucked into his mouse; the taste singing in his mouth after not eating all day. The sound of the waterfall was already getting on his nerves. He didn't know how Moonfall put up with it day in and day out without going deaf or mad.

"Rowanpaw." Speak of the devil…

Suppressing the urge to sigh as he just wanted to be left alone to his meal, he looked up at Moonfall and swallowed his bit of mouse. "Yes?"

"Longtail told me you don't believe in Starclan." Her statement didn't hold any judgement, but Rowanpaw couldn't say he wasn't annoyed about it being brought up. "Dappledpaw as well, at least he suspects as much." Okay well that was an interesting bit of information. It wasn't like Dappledpaw ever really talked much about it.

"So?" Okay so that might have been a more irritated tone than he should have used.

Moonfall blinked. He couldn't tell if she was offended or not. "You remind me a bit of Icestar when he was young."

Now that surprised him. "Icestar doesn't believe in Starclan?" He sure didn't act like it! He talked about them and the warrior code a lot, to the point of being a touch grating to Rowanpaw.

"As an apprentice he was very vocal in his lack of faith, and he thought others were foolish for theirs. If there is one thing I have observed in my moons, it is things change..." The she-cat replied. "I've met Icestar on several occasions as he used to travel with Boulderstar often. Twice as an apprentice; and the last when he made his trip to receive his nine lives. He was a serious, brash, and confident apprentice and grew into a competent, powerful warrior who was a bit better at using his head than he used to be. He enjoys battle and power, and has a harshness to him, like his predecessor, but I have no doubt he has a great passion for his clan and goals that Boulderstar didn't."

Rowanpaw was very young when Boulderstar had died in a skirmish with Fieldclan. The former leader was well known for picking fights simply for the sake of it. He had been an aimless leader. Few cats remembered the tom fondly. Icestar had been his apprentice, if Rowanpaw recalled correctly.

"I do not know what goes on in Icestar's head; exactly why he is taking the path he is walking on now." Moonfall continued, as if she knew everything that had been happening lately with Gorseclan. Maybe Longtail had told her. "Something powerful drives him; he left his nine lives ceremony in deep thought and seemed shaken… barely said a word. It's not the easiest process but it was unlike a cat like him. It's possible something happened during it. It is not unheard of."

"Why tell me this?" Rowanpaw was confused, and a touch suspicious. She didn't seem like the sort to spread gossip... Maybe the she-cat just liked to chat though and the appearance was deceiving. She probably got lonely here by herself, he supposed.

"Like I said, you remind me of him. He has his eye on you and young Dappledpaw too; I figured you might want to hear a bit more about your leader." Moonfall replied placidly, not seeming concerned that she was spreading gossip or telling secrets. "As you near the end of your apprenticeship, you stand at the crossroads of your future. Will you walk in Icestar's pawprints, or take a different path? It is the most interesting time in any young warriors life to observe..."

She was giving him that piercing look again. Unbidden, Rowanpaw's thoughts turned to his nightmare. "I share a special connection to Starclan, young one. I see what happens in the clans in the waters of Starfalls; its how I know the things I do, though even I cannot see the future... and so I shall watch your progress with interest." Seeing what was happening in the clans in the water? It was just too out there. Suddenly Moonfall's eyes that had looked so calming now seemed creepy instead to apprentice as she fixed him with her unblinking stare that seemed to be looking into his mind.

"Why do you care what some Gorseclan apprentice does?" He tried to sound more nonchalant than he was feeling.

"Even if your back is to them, something tells me Starclan are keeping an eye on you too."


	20. Chapter 18

Longtail had reappeared not long after Moonfall had left Rowanpaw to finish his meal; feeling just a touch unsure on what to think. Leaders with nine lives was one thing, dead cats talking to live ones in dreams was another. And yet…

It was just past moonhigh, and Longtail was quick to usher the tired apprentices to their feet. "We must return home. I need to speak with Icestar as soon as possible." The medicine cat refused to elaborate further, and so they said a quick goodbye to Moonfall and departed.

Longtail kept up a brisk pace the whole way back, and this time they were offered no rest part way. Fortunately with the night time, there was no need to worry about monsters on the dirt thunderpath and so they crossed it without hesitation. By the time they had gotten back down the cliffs inside Gorseclan territory, Mistpaw looked about ready to fall over and Rowanpaw's muscles were shaking in protest. Even Dappledpaw was clearly having trouble keeping her cool and collected manner up. Rowanpaw saw her stumble more than once as they ran back to camp.

Horsefoot and Hornetclaw were on night watch and greeted them as they pushed through the tunnel into camp. It wouldn't be long before sunrise. Longtail barely acknowledged them before heading towards Icestar's den. Rowanpaw thought him brave to wake the leader at such an hour. Whatever he needed to tell him had to be pretty important if it couldn't wait till morning. What had he experienced at Starfalls?

Horsefoot looked at the apprentices with concern, while Hornetclaw spared them barely a glance. "You all look dead on your paws. To sleep, now." The black tom ushered them with a wave of his large feet.

Rowanpaw was grateful to collapse in his nest.

The next thing he knew, a paw was prodding him in the side. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked up to see Kowhaifall standing over him. "Finally!" She meowed. "I've never seen you so deeply asleep. It's nearly sunhigh." Sure enough, a strong light was shining in through the entrance. He had slept till sunhigh!?

Kowhaifall obviously noticed the surprise in his eyes. "You've had a busy quarter moon… Seems like it had all caught up with you last night. I didn't have the heart to wake you till now, but Sorrelfur put us on the afternoon patrol of the southern border." So they wouldn't be going to the gathering tonight then, most likely. Rowanpaw had expected as much but it would be a pity to miss what was sure to be an interesting meeting. Kowhaifall backed out of the entrance. "Get something to eat and meet me after, okay?"

Stretching, Rowanpaw noticed both Dappledpaw and Mistpaw were gone. The den was empty except for him. He put a paw to Mistpaw's nest next to him. It was still faintly warm. The other tom must have only gotten up a little while ago. Rowanpaw was relieved he hadn't slept in that much later than the others.

Mistpaw was outside, eating a sparrow. "I figured you'd be up soon so," He pushed a second sparrow towards Rowanpaw. "Here you go."

"Thanks." The red apprentice replied gratefully, just a little taken aback by the gesture, before crouching to tuck in. "Where's Dappledpaw?" He asked after a few bites.

"Icestar took her out a little while ago, apparently. She was up way before me; I don't know how she does it sometimes!"

"Are you  _sure_  you two are related?"

Mistpaw let out a rolling laugh. "You're related to her too you know!" Smudgepelt; Mistpaw and Dappledpaw's mother, was Windheart's sister.

"Yeah but not littermates…" Rowanpaw grumbled, not liking to be reminded that there was any kind of blood relationship to the tortoiseshell she-cat that so enjoyed tormenting him.

"Mistpaw!" Dartwing's voice called across the camp. "Less chatting, more eating! We have training to do, remember?" Mistpaw had the decency to look abashed and quickly started chomping down the last of their sparrow. Dartwing's scold reminded Rowanpaw that Kowhaifall was also waiting for him, and so he followed suit.

With the last of the sparrow gone, he meowed a farewell to the other apprentice and trotted towards the camp exit, where Kowhaifall was waiting for him. "The others on patrol are waiting outside." She said by way of greeting, padding out of the tunnel at a brisk pace.

Outside, Spiderstreak and Smokeblaze were waiting for them. "Shall we?" The former rouge said in his quiet and silky voice, jerking his head towards the southern border. Smokeblaze was one of the cats who didn't like Spiderstreak. He was watching the black tom with open disdain as the he started padding off.

Rowanpaw had very little to do with Spiderstreak so far; going on patrol with him would be valuable in trying to learn more about the cat. He was hard to read and didn't talk much. The apprentice really didn't know what to make of him, and he didn't like that. He much preferred understanding the cats around him. He didn't have to _like_  them, he just didn't like dealing in unknowns.

"Were the strange cats scented yesterday?" Rowanpaw asked the group at large after some time of walking.

"Yes, so we need to be careful. Nobody has seen them yet." Smokeblaze replied. "Icestar wanted this one along in case he recognizes something."

"This one has a name." Spiderstreak replied softly from the front without looking back.

Reaching the far corner of the southern border, the patrol fell silent as the four cats tasted the air. Rowanpaw couldn't detect anything unusual; at least not yet. As Smokeblaze and Spiderstreak took care of refreshing scent marks, Kowhaifall came up beside him.

"So what did you think of Starfalls?" She asked quietly, keeping her voice down as the situation demanded.

"Loud." He grumbled back. He still didn't know what to make of what Moonfall had said to him.

Kowhaifall flicked her tail at him playfully. "I'll be glad to be rid of such a thorn in my fur when you finally become a warrior!" She teased.

"I'm a good apprentice; since when have _I_  been a thorn in your fur?"

"Well, you're a grumpy know-it-all for a start!" Rowanpaw knew Kowhaifall didn't mean any of it, at least not seriously. She was far too kind-hearted to insult anyone. "And then the hunting issue…" That received a gentle shoulder bump and a sour face. The she-cat laughed.

"Seriously though Rowanpaw, I'm very proud of you." She gave him a quick lick on the forehead, a gesture only his mother ever did. He blinked at his mentor, a bit surprised. "I think Icestar is going to make you an apprentice early…" He could tell Kowhaifall wasn't entirely sure about the idea, but was still happy for him, and proud of herself. He was her first apprentice after all. It should be considered a great compliment of her skills too, if her apprentice was made a warrior sooner than usual. "It's probably for the best though… Seeing as I'll have to move into the Queens den soon."

Rowanpaw blinked again. He had stopped walking. Kowhaifall's eyes were flashing with excitement when she looked back over her shoulder at him. "You… You're going to have kits?!" Spiderstreak looked back at the exclamation, tilting his head curiously. Smokeblaze was a bit further ahead; he either didn't hear or had the decency to pretend he didn't.

She was purring now. " _Shhh_... Horsefoot and I don't want the whole clan to hear just yet."

"Who else have you told?" Rowanpaw found himself looking at her belly. It was a little rounder than usual… especially considering that most of the other cats in the clan were getting thinner with the lack of food from the drought.

"Icestar and Sorrelfur; they need to know so they can be aware I'll be dropping out of warrior duties soon." They hadn't even told their siblings yet?

"Why tell me now?"

"Why not? You're my apprentice!" Kowhaifall returned brightly. "You may end up being a mentor to one of the kits; who knows?"

Rowanpaw had a warm feeling spreading up from his paws and face. He dipped his head. It was humbling knowing just how much his mentor trusted him. They had always had a good mentor/apprentice relationship, but still. She would trust him with one of her own firstborn, and that was a big deal. "I'd be honoured to." He had been thinking about his little siblings just born for his first apprentice, but it was likely he wouldn't have been a warrior long enough by the time they were ready. Kowhaifall's being that little bit younger would make it more likely. He found himself feeling genuinely excited, though he tried not to show it too much to keep up his appearances. The look on Kowhaifall's face; one of something between amusement and affection was one that said she could probably see through it.

"If you two are done sharing tongues back there, we've got a problem." Spiderstreak hissed to them suddenly. Kowhaifall went stiff beside Rowanpaw. Her nose had caught the same scent they all had.

Unfamiliar cats; the dirty, tangy scent of rouges…

And cat blood.


	21. Chapter 19

Rowanpaw was already starting to hear the familiar roar in his ears, but it was quiet still; simmering… waiting to see if it was needed. Tall grass and scrub obscured their line of sight, but at the same time staying low within it also kept them hidden. The breeze, slight as it was, was blowing toward them, carrying with it the sharp smells that had first caught their attention. If the rouges were still there, at least they wouldn't smell them coming on the wind.

They were right on the border now. Rowanpaw detected a marker on a large rock as he passed by it. Re-marking could wait. "There." Smokeblaze at the front had stopped. His voice was so soft Rowanpaw barely heard him since he was at the back of a single file line of four cats. The apprentice craned his neck carefully, trying to look over the cats and the grass. He could just see a ginger shape, hunched over something.

"I know that cat." Spiderstreak muttered. "He was part of this group that would come and go…"

"So definitely a rouge then." Smokeblaze returned. Rowanpaw could see his muscles tense. He knew what the warrior was going to do before he even flicked his ears back as a signal.

Smokeblaze erupted up from the undergrowth at the rouge cat with a loud yowl. The rouge startled and started running without even looking back over his shoulder to see who was there. He must have known how close he was to clan territory and wasn't keen to stick around. Smokeblaze sped after him. "Spiderstreak, with me! We'll see if we can catch him!"

"Wait!" Kowhaifall called after the two dark toms. "We shouldn't split… up." The she-cat narrowed her eyes as their forms disappeared after the rouge. "Great." She sighed. "...Typical toms; mousebrains always want a fight..."

Rowanpaw understood Kowhaifall's reasoning, if not appreciative of that toms being mousebrained comment. There could be more and now their own strength had been split in half. There was also still the matter of the blood smell…

Rowanpaw followed after Kowhaifall cautiously, sniffing. The smell was strong and coming from several different directions. His mentor flicked her tail. He followed the line and saw a splatter of blood on the dry grass. It was still fairly fresh. The rouge that the toms had chased didn't look wounded. "What happened here?" Rowanpaw wondered aloud. He wasn't worried about it being one of their own; their patrol were the only cats that should be down this way. Hunting patrols had been staying mostly clear since the rouges were first scented.

Kowhaifall was making her way towards where the rouge that had run off had been crouching. Rowanpaw followed the blood. They were both moving slowly; keeping their senses strained just in case there were more rouges nearby.

The blood splatters grew more numerous as he followed the trail, and the smell combined with the stink of rouge was overpowering in Rowanpaw's nose and mouth. He curled his lips trying to drive it out as he moved through the grass. Luckily it had thinned out on the other side of the border and he still had Kowhaifall in sight a short distance away. The blood led him to a tangled bush.

He could see a still shape underneath.

Rowanpaw grimaced as he examined the dead white cat and her various wounds. Her death had been brutal by the looks. He found himself staring, shocked by the unexpected find, if not the way she'd died. It wasn't one of their clan. Or from any clan by the smell; she was a rouge. The small she-cat hadn't been dead long.

He was just about to call over Kowhaifall when her own meow to him rang out. It was urgent, and so he turned on his paws and ran towards her. A dead cat wasn't going to go anywhere anyway.

Rowanpaw reached the ginger and white she-cat's side. She looked up, clear worry and sorrow in her eyes. "Kits…"

He looked down to what she was standing over, almost protectively. Two tiny kits. Still blind and new. One was solid black; squirming pitifully and making the tiniest noise. The other was a spotted tabby, but it wasn't moving. There was blood on them both, but it seemed like it had all come from the tabby. He could see the tooth holes in it's little body. He could feel bile rising in his throat. "Is it?" Rowanpaw asked, already knowing the answer. It was just a kit…

"Gone." Kowhaifall replied. The apprentice didn't know how much of her empathy for the kits came from her having her own kits on the way, and how much was just her kind personality.

"I found a dead she-cat nearby. A rouge." Rowanpaw reported, feeling almost detached from what he was looking at, as he watched Kowhaifall carefully move the dead kit away from the live one; which she tucked up against her paws and under the shade of her body. It was probably overheating out in the hot afternoon sun like this.

"Their mother?"

"Maybe." It wasn't like he was looking to see if she'd been nursing.

It was at that moment that Spiderstreak and Smokeblaze suddenly reappeared, both panting heavily and fur standing on end. "We lost him." Smokeblaze hissed, glancing back over his shoulder before turning to look at Kowhaifall. He froze as he took in the scene before him. "What in Starclan's name…"

"There's a dead rouge over there too. Maybe the mother." Rowanpaw flicked his ears towards the bush. Spiderstreak ambled over. His expression was unreadable. Maybe he was feeling like Rowanpaw (who didn't really know how to feel) or perhaps he was wondering if it was a cat he once knew.

"What kind of sick cat kills a mother and kits?" Smokeblaze snarled, clearly disgusted as he nosed the dead kit.

"This one is alive." Kowhaifall said, her voice very quiet as she looked down at the black kit. It had settled against her paw. "Rouge-born or not, we can't leave it to die." Her request to Smokeblaze was clear, even without the pleading tone in her voice.

The tom took less than a blink to make up his mind. "Take it back to camp. See if Flowerdust can take one more. Surely Icestar won't turn it away; it doesn't deserve to suffer for it's parentage."

"I know her." Spiderstreak had come back from looking at the dead she-cat. Rowanpaw still couldn't read him. His voice carried little emotion. "Summer… She didn't deserve that." He heaved a great sigh. "She was a nice cat, as far as rouges go. The tom we chased was Fang. They were in the same group."

"Do you think he killed her?" Rowanpaw asked.

Spiderstreak made a face. "If he did then something has changed in a big way since I left. They were mates."

The apprentice could feel his stomach flip. This was just so wrong.

"Take Rowanpaw back with you Kowhaifall. I don't want you going alone in case there are more around." Smokeblaze added as Kowhaifall started licking the blood off the black kit, ready to return to camp. "We'll investigate the area further and bury the other kit. Tell Icestar I will make a full report when I get back."

"And Summer. We are burying her too." Spiderstreak added firmly, meeting Smokeblaze's eye. The two toms held a gaze for a long time.

"And the rouge." It was clear that the warrior had far less sympathy for the she-cat than the kit. Spiderstreak said nothing more, but he was obviously not happy as he turned back towards where Summer lay. Somehow knowing her name made the image of her lying there worse in Rowanpaw's mind.

Kowhaifall carefully picked up the kit, who squeaked weakly in protest. When was the last time it had fed, Rowanpaw wondered? What really caught his attention though, was how Kowhaifall's eyes widened when she took the kit in her mouth. Almost as if in shock.

Whatever it was she was quick to start heading back to camp, and Rowanpaw fell into step behind her, not looking back on the gruesome scene just on the wrong side of their southern border.

Once they were a distance away, Kowhaifall spoke with her mouth muffled since it was full of kitten. "Rowanpaw, can you smell anything odd about this kit?"

He tilted his head, surprised by the question, but he obliged his mentor, leaning over and taking a deep sniff into the black kit's fur. It wiggled a bit. "Just rouge and what's left of the blood. Why?" He didn't have as good a nose as Kowhaifall, so he wondered why she was asking him.

Kowhaifall looked slightly reassured, but he could still see she was feeling troubled in the back of her mind. "Oh, it's probably nothing. My nose playing tricks… Don't worry about it."


	22. Chapter 20

It was late in the afternoon by the time they got back to camp. Kowhaifall didn't want to run with such a young, weak kit in her mouth. She was clearly worried the slightest bump could hurt it.

Pushing through the entrance, Rowanpaw first noticed the gathering group was getting ready to leave already. It was early, but they were probably going to take the long way around to avoid any potential conflict. Icestar, sharp eyed as ever, was the first to notice them. He broke off whatever he was saying and padded over with an urgency in his steps.

"What is this? What happened?" His eyes narrowed as he examined the kit in Kowhaifall's mouth. Rowanpaw was quick to explain. Longtail pushed through the crowd, anxiously hovering behind Icestar and clearly desperate to examine the kit.

"Despicable…." Icestar rumbled when he'd finished, taking a sniff of the kit. The large white tom shut his fierce orange eyes a moment. "Very well. Ask Flowerdust if she can take it. I will not be a leader who will leave a kit to die."

Kowhaifall pushed her head against Rowanpaw, wanting him to take the kit. He took it but offered his mentor a questioning look. She blinked at him reassuringly as he carefully took the kit in his mouth. "Take it to your mother. I'll see you later." She turned to Icestar. "I need to speak with you Icestar."

The leader was already turning away, giving Longtail a shove with his paw to herd him away as well, telling him he could look at it later. "Rowanpaw said Smokeblaze will make the report…"

"It's not a report, but it is important. Please."

He looked to the cats waiting to go to the gathering. "Very well; as long as it's quick. We can speak in my den." He quickly ran over and spoke to Sorrelfur, who then called to the rest of the cats going to the gathering. Rowanpaw spotted Pebblepaw and Hedgepaw among them, but none of the other apprentices.

"I'll catch up with them. After you Kowhaifall." Icestar said as he came back, indicating his head towards the High Cliff where his den lay.

"Rowanpaw, the kit!" Kowhaifall reminded him sharply. He'd just been standing there with the kit in his mouth listening.

"Right, sorry!" He was dying to know what she was going to say to their leader, but he could ask later. The kit was making the most pathetic sound. It was probably starving.

Pushing into the Queen's den, he found his mother Flowerdust stretched out with her litter. They were all asleep by the looks. "Rowanpaw! She greeted. "About time you visited tod-" She broke off as she spotted the kit in his mouth. "What-?"

He quickly told the grim story but missed out any of the gruesome details. His mother didn't need to know that. "Can you nurse it?"

"Oh, the poor wee mite! How awful!" Flowerdust looked aghast. She stared down at her own kits. Rowanpaw wondered if she was thinking about them being in this situation, or if she was weighing up taking the kit on. She was silent so long the tom thought she would actually say she couldn't do it. Her litter was big enough after all, if she didn't have enough milk... His heart started sinking…

"Of course, I'll take it. I have enough milk for one more…"

Rowanpaw released a tension in his body he didn't even know he had as she took the black kit from him and nestled it down by her belly. It looked out of place with it's coat colour, but it didn't seem to be much different in age from Flowerdust's kits. "Thank you."

"We'll have to think of a name." She purred, watching as the squeaking kit found a teat and started suckling urgently. Yep, it had definitely been hungry. "When Longtail comes back from the gathering, can you tell him to come have a look at it? I want to make sure it's healthy…"

"Of course. Are you hungry?"

Flowerdust reached to give him a lick. "Windheart brought me something earlier. Go look after yourself. It must not have been easy, all of that." She had concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." The response was automatic. He still wasn't sure if he as actually fine or not. He couldn't get that rouge's body or that dead kit out of his head.

He got the impression she didn't believe him. "You're still young, and I'm sure it was awful. You've never seen anything like that before… You don't need to act tough in front of your mother Rowanpaw."

"I'll be alright. Really." He didn't want her to worry about him when she had (now) five kits to look after. "I'll talk to Kowhaifall later." He offered to placate her. It wasn't like he was lying. He did want to talk to her, though not for a heart-to-heart…

"See that you do." Flowerdust seemed happy enough with that. "Come see me and the little ones tomorrow, okay?"

"I will."

Rowanpaw let out a deep exhale as he exited the Queen's den. This last quartermoon had been an intense one. He was almost glad he didn't have to go to the gathering tonight. He was sure he didn't have the energy. Hopefully Hedgepaw at least would be astute enough to pay attention and fill him in on the important stuff later.

He spotted Kowhaifall crossing towards the warrior's den with fresh-kill in her mouth. Obviously she'd finished talking to Icestar. The leader was nowhere to be seen, so Rowanpaw assumed he had already left to catch up with the gathering party. It was quiet now, and the sun was setting. With so many cats gone from camp, Rowanpaw was hoping for an easy early night.

But there was one last thing he wanted to do first.

"Kowhaifall!" He intercepted her before she reached the large cave in the cliff; sheltered by bushes, that was the warriors den. He noticed she still had that troubled look in her eyes. "What did you want to ask Icestar?"

His mentor startled slightly at his voice. She had clearly been deep in thought. "Oh, Rowanpaw… Sorry." She shook her head. "What did you say?"

"What did you ask Icestar about?" He repeated, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh that." Kowhaifall made a face. "Don't worry about it Rowanpaw."

"See, your expression is saying otherwise."

"Rowanpaw…"

"Is it bad?" Her evasiveness was just making him more determined to know. Rowanpaw found a lot of things annoying, but not knowing about things was high on his list.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You aren't going to stop hassling me, are you?"

"No." He replied pleasantly. It was only Kowhaifall's good nature that allowed him to get away with this. There was no way he'd pester his mentor like this if they were a cat like Hornetclaw, as an example.

"Argh, you are such a nuisance... I'd blame your mentor, but I know you didn't get it from me." She sighed. "Look, it's really not a big deal. Icestar told me it's probably nothing."

"What?" The red tom insisted, leaning forward slightly.

"You know how I asked you to take a good sniff of the kit?" Rowanpaw nodded, and Kowhaifall looked around. No cat was close. She lowered her voice. "When I picked it up, I could have sworn I scented Gustclan on it. It was very weak; covered by the blood and the rouge scent, but when the fur touched the scent gland in my mouth I'm sure it was just a trace of Gustclan."

Rowanpaw furrowed his brow. Gustclan scent? He couldn't detect it, and none of the others had either, but Kowhaifall was an excellent tracker and he didn't think she'd make something like this up. "You think it came from Gustclan?"

"I don't know. All I know is I'm certain I picked up Gustclan scent on it. What that means…" She trailed off. "Icestar seems determined to keep it, if it lives."

"Which could be a problem if it's from Gustclan." Rowanpaw mused. "But if it is, how did it end up there like that? We are a long way from Gustclan."

"Icestar told me he couldn't smell it on the kit either; he said I was probably imagining it. Gustclan's scent is mild as it is." Rowanpaw supposed maybe at a stretch that the scent could have blown off the hills on the wind, and Kowhaifall just happened to pick it up as she grabbed the kit, but it was only a light breeze today. It seemed unlikely. But then this whole thing didn't exactly happen every day.

His mind was racing with thoughts and possibilities. It loved a good mystery. "Neither of the kits were white…" He murmured to himself. The rouge she-cat had been white. The kits were black and spotted tabby. Of course, it wasn't impossible she could have those colours in her kits, depending on the father, but still. And then there was her death, and the presence of the other rouge, a dark ginger tom, that had supposedly been her mate…

"Icestar is probably right, but I just have a bad feeling about it all." Kowhaifall said. She looked distinctly uncomfortable. Rowanpaw could also not help but feel uneasy.

"Lets… not worry about it tonight." He said finally. Kowhaifall being so stressed probably wasn't good for the her and the kits she was carrying. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a meal and a good sleep."

"Agreed." Kowhaifall said after a moment. She picked up her fresh-kill again and started back towards the warriors den, brushing her tail along Rowanpaw's side as a goodnight. He could see her waiting up all night for Horsefoot to get back from the gathering though. It wasn't really his place to scold her for it.

His paws feeling heavy and his head still swirling, Rowanpaw went the opposite way, grabbed a small mouse and flopped down out front of the apprentices den. "What a mess." He grumbled, poking at the mouse he didn't really want but knew he needed to eat.

"What's a mess?" Mistpaw poked his head out of the den. He'd obviously come back from training while Rowanpaw was dropping off the kit. The red tom looked around for Dappledpaw. He did not really want her snotty nose in the middle of this just yet. Wasn't like she wouldn't hear all about it later, but still. He was really not in the mood to deal with her right now…

All clear. She should be in camp since Icestar went out to the gathering and she didn't go, but he couldn't see her. Maybe she went for a late hunt… Rowanpaw patted the ground beside him with his paw, indicating for Mistpaw to sit with him. He wasn't going to tell him about Kowhaifall's suspicions, but he might as well get the rest off his chest.

"You aren't going to believe this..."


End file.
